Sulit
by AraAra Siluman Katak
Summary: Chap 9 hadirr... mohon maaf untuk update yang sangat lama...
1. Chapter 1

Kembali dengan judul baru….

Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca apalagi me-riview fict saya sebelumnya, yaitu Lost Hope. Jiah, promosi….

Yo wes lah, yang penting sekarang saya datang membawa fanfic baru yang idenya berasal dari benak saya dan teman saya yang nge-fans berat sama pairing SebaXCiel..

Arigatou, hikari-chan…

**Tittle : **Sulit

**Disclaimer : **Yana Toboso, lah.. masa' punya saya. Jadi apa kuroshitsuji nanti..

**Pairing : **SebaXCiel, pasti…..

**Rated : **T, M, T, M, T, M, ….., T ja lah dulu…

**Warning : **OOC, yah.. pokoknya gitu, deh.. yang jelas ini fict YAOI/ Sho-ai/ boys love/ boysXboys/dlsb

Batu dihantam dengan batu.

Tinggal lihat batu mana yang lebih keras.

Yang lemah akan hancur dan yang kuat akan bertahan.

**Sulit**

**Chapter 1**

'TAP TAP TAP TAP'

Terdengar derap langkah kaki seseorang yang sepertinya sedang terburu-buru. Kalau didengarkan dengan teliti, suara langkah tersebut bisa dioperkirakan ditimbulkan oleh sepasang kaki yang tidak besar (baca:mungil). Pemilik langkah tersebut adalah seorang pemuda berambut kelabu selembut sutera, ia juga memiliki paras yang sulit jika dibilang tampan, karena wajahnya mengarah ke… cantik. Ditambah dengan sepasang berlian berwarna safir yang memperindah kulit pucat mulus milik si pemuda bertubuh mungil tersebut. Sebut saja dia Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive. Seorang remaja berusia delapan belas tahun yang baru akan memulai kehidupan barunya di Buckingham University sebagai salah seorang mahasiswa jurusan Seni dan Musik. Jika ditanya kenapa dia memilih jurusan itu, jawabannya pastilah 'Jelas karena aku suka musik, kalau aku suka memasak, baru aku ambil jurusan memasak.' Dan jawaban itu pun pasti akan dilancarkannya dengan nada ketus. Sifatnya yang suka mengisolir diri dan tempramen itu, membuatnya tak banyak memiliki teman walaupun bisa dibilang sejarah prestasinya selama ini memuaskan. Sangat, malah. Sampai-sampai ia diterima di Universitas paling bergengsi itu tanpa harus membayar uang sekolah alias gratis alias karena dapat beasiswa dari universitas.

Mau tahu, kenapa Ciel sudah terburu-buru pagi ini? Itu karena semalam ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan hari pertamanya di kampus. Ia akan bertemu dengan orang-orang baru, pribadi yang mungkin sedikit lebih bebas karena di usia kuliah rata-rata remaja sudah menemukan jati diri dan jalan hidupnya masing-masing.

Ransel hitam yang tampaknya sudah lama namun masih tampak bagus itu berguncang mengikuti pergerakan manusia yang menggendongnya sambil berlari ke arah sebuah gerbong kereta api. Tak lupa sebuah tas berisi sebuah alat musik gesek yang disampirkan di lengan sebelah kanannya yang juga mengikuti irama pergerakannya.

'Cih! Hari pertama sudah kesiangan. Sial!' umpat pemuda bernama Ciel itu yang kemudian berhasil memasuki sebuah gerbong kereta api beberapa saat sebelum pintu gerbong tersebut menutup secara otomatis.

Pemuda itu menyandarkan sebelah tangannya ke dinding kereta api sejenak. Mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena habis olahraga pagi. Wajah pucatnya semakin pucat karena kurangnya pasokan oksigen dalam paru-paru dan darahnya. Matanya menyelidik ke seluruh penjuru gerbong masih sambil mengatur nafas. Mencoba mencari sebuah kursi yang mungkin tersisa untuknya, mengingat keadaan kereta yang penuh hari ini. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kursi yang berada sekitar lima meter dari tempat ia berdiri. Hanya bangku itu yang niat dan tujuan agar rasa lelahnya hilang, Ciel melangkah menuju kursi tersebut.

Namun baru beberapa langkah ia menuju kursi yang tampak bersinar itu, lewatlah sekelebat bayangan hitam yang lebih besar, lebih tinggi, dan lebih cepat daripada Ciel, hampir membuat Ciel terjatuh. Dan parahnya lagi, bayangan hitam tadi malah duduk di kursi yang ia tuju. Dengan santainya orang berpakaian serba hitam itu menduduki kursi yang diidam-idamkan oleh Ciel. Bagaikan seorang raja yang singgasanya direbut, Ciel begitu kesal dan tanpa sadar menghampiri pemuda berbalut serba hitam -yang juga memiliki rambut hitam- yang duduk membelakanginya.

Ditepuknya pundak pemuda itu dengan agak keras, membuat yang diganggu menolehkan wajahnya yang seperti tokoh-tokoh ksatria dalam dongeng. Kulit putih yang sedikit tertutupi rambut ravennya yang menjuntai di sisi rahang tegasnya, sepasang ruby yang seolah menelan siapa saja yang memandangnya ke dalam kegelapan, hidung mancung, dan bibir tipis nan seksi yang dimilikinya sungguh akan membuat semua orang yang melihatnya terkesima, baik wanita maupun pria. Tapi tidak untuk sosok yang sedang dilanda amarah yang satu ini.

"Tuan, aku duluan yang menemukan tempat ini." Ucap Ciel sambil menahan getaran amarahnya. Sang pemilik ruby menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Memperhatikan orang yang bertanya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Kemudian seulas seringai terlukis di wajahnya yang tampan itu.

"Maaf, tapi aku yang lebih dulu sampai, 'Lamban'." Begitulah balasannya kepada sosok pemuda mungil yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang semakin garang. Wajah Ciel kini telah memerah telak. Merah karena marah. Penekanan kata 'lamban' dari bibir pemuda di hadapannya itu membuatnya tak bisa mengontrol amarahnya lebih dari ini. Namun di lain sisi, ia mengakui dirinya yang memang kalah dari pemuda itu. Pemuda yang langsung membuang muka setelah mengolok-olok diriya. Ingin sekali Ciel menonjok wajah sok tampan milik pemuda hitam itu, namun entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, ia bisa menahannya sambil menggumamkan umpatan-umpatan untuk pemuda hitam yang menyebalkan itu.

…..

Sosok pemuda berambut raven yang memiliki sepasang ruby di wajahnya itu terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru stasiun kereta api, sesaat setelah ia turun dari gerbong yang mempertemukan dia dengan seorang bocah yang memiliki sepasang safir yang menarik perhatiannya. Entah untuk digoda atau diapakan.

'Aku yakin dia turun di sini.' Batin pemuda yang bisa kita sebut Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis. 'Apa karena terlalu kecil sampai tak terlihat.' Akhirnya, karena ia juga diburu oleh waktu, ia pun tak menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk mencari seorang bocah tak penting yang tempramen. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung tempat ia menimba ilmu untuk menjadi seorang paticier handal, Buckingham University.

Siang hari di Buckingham University Library

Sepasang safir itu kini tengah meneliti setiap baris yang ada di rak buku tersebut. Agak kesulitan mencari sebuah buku berjudul "Music From Your Heart' yang akan dijadikan bahan referensi untuk membuat tugas makalahnya. Safir miliknya meneliti tiap baris rak yang penuh dengan buku-buku tebal itu. Baru hari pertama kuliah, sudah dapat tugas yang lumayan berat. Sudah jadi kebiasaan Ciel untuk tidak menunda tugas apapun yang diberikan. Karena itu pula lah saat ini ia sedang sibuk mencari buku untuk membuat makalah yang sebenarnya baru akan dikumpulkan dua minggu lagi. Menurut Ciel, lebih cepat lebih baik. Dan itu memang betul.

Langkah dan pandangan Ciel terhenti di salah satu blok yang diapit oleh dua buah rak buku yang terlampau besar jika dibandingkan dengan tubuh Ciel yang di bawah rata-rata. Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam ia mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sebuah buku tebal dengan cover berwarna hitam yang tampak sangat terawat baik atau lebih tepatnya dirawat dengan baik oleh penjaga perpustakaan yang bernama William. Seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang mengenakan kacamata, pemuda tampan yang lebih berkesan dingin sehingga membuat Ciel agak bergidik ngeri saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya setengah jam lalu.

"Ah, itu dia.." sorak Ciel saat melihat buku ber-cover hitam tersebut. Tangan mungilnya mencoba meraih buku yang berada di barisan rak ke dua, namun dari atas. Dan rak tersebut terdiri dari lima baris. Sehingga mau tak mau Ciel harus berjinjit untuk memaksimalkan usahanya mencapai buku tersebut. 'Sial, kenapa tinggi sekali,sich!' umpat Ciel sambil terus mencoba meraih buku tersebut.

"Eh?" pekik tertahan Ciel saat dilihatnya ada sebuah tangan yang mengambil buku incarannya dengan mudahnya. Ciel terbelalak kaget. Buku itu hanya ada beberapa buah di perpustakaan kampus, dan itu yang terakhir. Jika ia ingin mendapatkan buku yang sama, maka ia harus pergi ke perpustakaan kota dan itu akan membuat pekerjaannya tertunda.

"Maaf, tapi aku yang lebih dulu menemu…" kata-kata Ciel terputus begitu ia mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan yang dengan lancangnya merebut buku incarannya. Pemuda berambut hitam yang memiliki iris senada dengan darah. Pemuda yang merebut tempat duduknya di kereta tadi pagi. Raut wajah Ciel berubah menjadi tak bersahabat.

"Sudah LAMBAN, ternyata kau juga PENDEK, ya.." ujar pemuda beriris merah tersebut sambil menyunggingkan senyum palsunya seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. (memangnya terjadi apa?)

PIK.

Sekarang muncullah sebuah perempatan yang biasa digunakan untuk nongkrong anak muda di dahi Ciel. Ada yang jual koran pula di sana *digeplak Ciel*. Ciel yang tidak terima dikatai seperti tadi, langsung memberikan the best deathglare-nya ke arah pemuda yang terang-terangan menantangnya.

"Aku tidak melihatmu di kelas musik, kenapa kau ambil buku musik?" tanya Ciel dengan nada yang diusahakan senormal mungkin. Padahal dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali mengutuk orang di depannya itu menjadi lebih pendek darinya. Yang ditanya malah acuh sambil membolak-balikkan halaman demi halaman buku yang saat ini ia pegang.

"Aku suka musik." Jawabnya datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca, walaupun sebenarnya ia tak mengerti akan isi buku itu. Jujur saja, ia kemari juga karena ia ingin mencari sebuah buku resep. Tapi begitu ia melihat sosok bermata biru yang tadi pagi ia temui di kereta, langsung terbesit niat jahil di otaknya.

"Tapi aku lebih dulu menemukan buku itu daripada kau!" ujar Ciel yang mulai menampakkan kemarahannya. Pemuda bernama Sebastian itu melirik manik biru di hadapannya, kemudian mengembangkan sebuah senyum yang ganjil, senyum mengejek.

"Dan aku yang lebih dulu mendapatkannya, PENDEK." Lagi-lagi Sebastian menekankan pada kata 'pendek' sehingga membuat Ciel mendengus kesal. Wajah Ciel sudah semerah tomat sekarang, merah karena marah. Merasa tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan orang ini, Ciel memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi dari tempatnya sekarang. Menuju tempat yang lebih baik, perpustakaan kota. Lagipula jam kuliahnya sudah habis untuk hari ini. Sebastian memandangi kepergian Ciel yang menghentakkan langkahnya keluar dari perpustakaan sambil menahan tawanya. Sampai akhirnya Ciel menghilang dibalik pintu dan pecahlah tawa nista Sebastian yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

"Hwahahaha.. ha.. ha.." seketika itu terasa pula aura membunuh dari si penjaga perpustakaan a.k.a William, yang sudah siap untuk menyambit Sebastian sambil menunjuk ke arah papan bertuliskan "Be Quite".

"Ups.. maaf.." ujar Sebastian yang menyadari kesalahannya. Ia pun keluar dari tempat itu setelah berhasil meminjam sebuah buku resep dan sebuah buku musik dan menuju suatu tempat untuk melanjutkan tawanya.

'Anak itu, manis…' batin pemuda itu.

….

Ciel memajukan bibirnya hingga tampak bisa diikat, membuat wajahnya tampak sangat manis. Jelas sekali mood-nya sedang sangat tidak baik saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Padahal tadi pagi langit begitu cerah. Kesialannya bertambah saat ini. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan tugas makalahnya agar tidak menumpuk. Lagipula ia juga harus segera mencari pekerjaan sambilan untuk memenuhi keperluan sehari-harinya.

Ciel seorang yatim piatu, orangtuanya meninggal saat rumah miliknya terbakar, dan hanya ia yang berhasil diselamatkan oleh petugas pemadam kebakaran. Kejadian itu sudah lama, saat Ciel berusia lima tahun, tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu, ia diasuh oleh bibinya-Angelina Burnett- yang seorang dokter. Dan di saat ia diterima masuk di universitas, ia ingin hidup mandiri. Untuk masalah biaya kuliah, Ciel mendapatkan beasiswa lebih karena bakatnya memainkan alat musik, khususnya Biola dan piano.

Ciel nampak sedang menimbang-nimbang keputusan. Haruskah ia menembus hujan ini agar cepat sampai di perpustakaan kota dan menyelesaikan tugasnya, kemudian segera mencari tempat part time karena uang pesangon dari bibinya cepat atau lambat akan menipis dan habis. Tapi ia teringat kata-kata bibinya yang melarangnya hujan-hujanan. Ciel tak mau membuat bibinya khawatir kalau ia sampai sakit nanti. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk duduk di bangku koridor sambil menunggu hujan berhenti.

"Ciell…..!" sebuah suara membuyarkan kehikmad-an Ciel yang tengah memandangi hujan. Ciel pun menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Tempaklah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan warna mata turqoise berlari ke arahnya. Alois Trancy nama pemuda itu, teman pertama Ciel di kelas musiknya. Alois mahir dalam memainkan alat musik akustik terutama gitar. Saat ini pun ia tampak sedang menggendong tas berisi gitarnya. Alois adalah pemuda yang memiliki pribadi yang ceria. Walaupun Ciel sering merasa terganggu, namun di sisi lain Ciel merasakan kedamaian saat bersama dengan pemuda yang satu ini. Pembawaannya yang ramah-berbanding terbalik dengan Ciel- sedikit banyak membuat Ciel merasakan memiliki keluarga lagi. Walau pun ia berasal dari keluarga terpandang, namun Alois senang berteman dengan siapa saja. Itu lah yang mungkin membuat Ciel merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya.

'Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Alois yang kini telah duduk di sisi kanan Ciel.

"Menunggu hujan berhenti." Jawab Ciel singkat.

"Eh, mau mendengarkan sebuah lagu?" tawar Alois. Ciel tidak menanggapinya namun Alois tetap pada niatnya. Alois pun mengeluarkan gitar kesayangannya. Tak lama, Alois pun mulai memetik senar gitarnya.

Daitai itsumo doori ni

Sono kado o magareba

Hito nami ni magire komi

Tokete kiete iku

Lantunan suara Alois yang memang merdu itu membuat Ciel tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya untuk menghayati lagu yang dimainkan oleh Alois. Alois pun tampak begitu menghayati lagu yang ia mainkan.

Boku wa michi o nakushi

Kotoba tsuranaku shite shimau

Dakedo hitotsu dake wa

Nokotteta.. nokotteta

Kimi no koe ga

Mereka berdua tampak semakin hanyut dalam lagu yang dilantunkan oleh si pirang. Jemari si pirang dengan lihai dan anggunnya memainkan kort dari lagu tersebut. Dengan tempo yang mellow dan suasana yang dingin, lagu tersebut sepertinya mampu menghangatkan hati keduanya, dan mungkin orang-orang lewat yang tak sengaja mendengarnya.

Warau kao mo okoru kao mo, subete

Boku o arukaseru

Kumo ga kireta saki o mitara kitto

Nee wakaru desshou?

Nee wakaru desshou?

"Ciel, lihat. Ada pelangi!" seru Alois setelah menghentikan permainan musiknya. Seketika Ciel membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh telunjuk Alois. Dan benar saja, ada tujuh warna di sana. Bergabung membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang luar biasa indah. Hujan telah berhenti dan sekarang cuaca cerah kembali.

"Ciel. Pelangi itu indah, ya?" tanya Alois yang kini memandang ke arah Ciel. Ciel hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum. Ya, pelangi itu sangat indah. Tujuh warnna yang tercipta dari satu warnya, putih. Terurai dan terbias. Sama seperti persahabatan, indah.

Setelah puas memandangi pelangi, akhirnya Ciel bangkit dari duduknya dan meletakkan tasnya di pundaknya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Alois yang masih berada di situ.

"Perpustakaan kota. Mau ikut?" jawab dan tanya Ciel.

"Ah…! Kau mengajakku Ciel… waaa… aku senang sekali…" sorak Alois sambil bergelayut manja pada Ciel. Sebenarnya Ciel agak risih atas perlakuan Alois, tapi ia membiarkannya seperti itu. "Bagaimana kalau naik mobilku saja?" tawar Alois kemudian.

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ciel agak canggung. Tanpa aba-aba si pirang pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan beberapa tombol sebelum menempelkan benda itu ke telinga kanannya.

"Ada apa, Danna-sama?" kata suara di seberang sana.

"Cepat jemput aku di kampus. Aku ingin ke perpustakaan kota, sekarang." Titah Alois kepada orang yang dihubunginya.

"Yes, Your Highness." Dan sambungan terputus.

Kedua sahabat itu pun kembali berbincang-bincang seraya menunggu seseorang yang dihubungi Alois tadi. Mereka terlalu asyik mengobrol sehingga tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari tempat yang tidak terlaku jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

'Manis.. tapi hanya aku yang akan memilikinya.'

-Bersambung-

Author :Lho, koq jadi AloisXCiel?

Ciel : kapan pairing aslinya keluar?

Author : sabar…

Alois : bilang aja karena loe lagi nge-fans ma gue, maka terciptalah pair satu ini.

Author : tidakk….. selamanya Ciel hanya milik Sebastian dan kau hanya milik Claude.

Sebastian: ngangguk-ngangguk…

William : jangan berisik! Yang penting review…!

He he…

Salam katak, Ara-kun….

Poffffphh…..


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, ketemu lagi…

Sebelumnya Ara mau ucapin terima kasih buat yang udah kasih tau typo di chap pertama. Terima kasih….

Juga buat yang udah mau baca fict gak jelas ini, apalagi buat yang review..

Ara bener-bener ucapin terima kasih

Oke, langsung kita mulai ja, ya.

**Tittle : **Sulit

**Disclaimer : **Yana Toboso, lah.. masa' punya saya. Jadi apa kuroshitsuji nanti..

**Pairing : **SebaXCiel, pasti…..

**Rated : **T, M, T, M, T, M, ….., T ja lah dulu…

**Warning : **OOC, yah.. pokoknya gitu, deh.. yang jelas ini fict YAOI/ Sho-ai/ boys love/ boysXboys/dlsb

Tak selamanya yang keras itu kuat

Tak selamanya yang keras itu tangguh

Tak selamanya yang keras itu menang

Karena dengan kelembutannya

Air dapat mengikis batu

**Sulit**

**Chapter 2**

CIIITT.

Sebuah limausin hitam berhenti tepat di depan perpustakaan pusat di kota Buckingham. Kemudian, turunlah dua orang pemuda dengan bantuan seorang pria tinggi berkacamata yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau tunggu di sini saja, Claude." Ujar Alois kepada pria yang membukakan pintu mobil tadi. Rupanya pria itu adalah butler keluarga Trancy yang ditugaskan secara khusus untuk melayani putra tunggal keluarga Trancy.

"Yes, Your Highness." Balas butler tersebut sambil menyilangkan sebelah tangannya di depan dada dan sedikit membungkuk. Alois pun terus berjalan memasuki perpustakaan diikuti dengan Ciel di belakangnya.

…..

"Ciel, aku sudah dapat bukunya. Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan makalahnya bersama-sama?" tawar Alois pada Ciel yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam. Memang begitulah Ciel, tak akan bicara jika tidak dianggap perlu. Ciel hanya mengangguk menanggapi ajakan Alois. Toh, tidak ada ruginya juga kalau ia bekerja sama dengan pemuda pirang yang ceria itu. Sementara Ciel sedang asyik membaca sebuah buku di bangku pengunjung, Alois pergi meninggalkan Ciel sendiri. Sepertinya ia sudah meminta izin pada Ciel untuk ke toilet tadi. Tapi Ciel terlalu hanyut dalam kegiatannya itu sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan perkataan Alois. Di tengah keasyikannya membaca, tiba-tiba….

TEP.

Sepasang tangan menutupi kedua mata Ciel yang langsung mendapatkan protes dari si yang empunya mata.

"Alois.. jangan kekanak-kanakan. Aku sedang sibuk." Ujar Ciel ketus. Namun tampaknya orang yang tengah megerjainya saat ini menampakkan tampang kecewa. Dilepaskannya tangannya yang menutupi sepasang mata milik Ciel. Kemudian si pelaku berlari cepat meninggalkan Ciel.

Begitu bisa melihat dengan biasa lagi, Ciel menoleh ke belakang, berniat bisa memarahi Alois yang hobi sekali mengerjai orang. Namun ekspresi Ciel berubah heran saat ia tak mendapati siapa pun di dekatnya. Kedua alisnya mengerut, mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Ia pun celingak-celinguk untuk mencari orang yang mungkin mengerjainya.

"Kau sedang cari apa, Ciel?" tiba-tiba Alois muncul dari arah depan Ciel.

"Tidak.. ke mana saja, kau?" tanya Ciel.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau aku mau ke toilet. Karena kau diam saja, makanya aku langsung pergi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku masih ada urusan setelah ini. Aku duluan ya, Alois." Kemudian Ciel pun melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan, meninggalkan alois sendiri. Tapi itu tak masalah bagi Alois karena ia masih ingin berada di sini.

"Hati-hati, Ciel.."

…

Ciel melangkahkan kakinya menuju suatu tempat yang sudah menjadi tempat perjanjian antara dirinya dan kenalan bibinya yang merupakan pemilik sebuah kafe, Lau namanya. Lau bilang, ia boleh bekerja part time di kafenya sebagai pelayan. Selain karena Ciel adalah keponakan dari temannya, dengan wajah yang manis itu, Lau yakin Ciel bisa menarik banyak pelanggan. Posisi pelayan memang cocok sekali untuknya.

Udara yang semakin dingin membuat Ciel mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang lupa memakai mantel mengingat tadi pagi ia terburu-buru-sangat. Langkah demi langkah coba ia percepat agar bisa segera sampai di tempat tujuannya. Setidaknya tidak akan terasa begitu dingin jika berada di dalam ruangan.

"Permisi.." ujar Ciel yang mulai memasuki sebuah kafe dengan nuansa klasik yang sangat khas dengan gaya timur. Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam pendek segera menghampiri Ciel begitu ia masuk ke ruangan itu. Ciel tahu, dialah Lau. Ia pernah bertemu dengan orang ini sebelumnya. Mungkin saat umurnya tujuh tahun.

"Waahh.. Ciel. Kau sudah besar rupanya." Pria itu kemudian memeluk Ciel layaknya seorang ayah yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan anaknya.

"Ma..maaf, Master Lau.. bisakah kau lepaskan?" pinta Ciel yang wajahnya sudah tak keruan warnanya lantaran malu bercampur kesal plus sulit bernapas.

"Oh, ayolah Ciel.. jangan panggil aku Master, panggil saja Lau." Lau pun melepaskan pelukannya yang membuat Ciel sedikit kesulitan bernapas.

"Baiklah err… Lau. Bisakah aku mulai bekerja?" tanya Ciel. Lau tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Sepertinya belum hari ini, Ciel. Hari ini kau baru akan melihat-lihat dulu. Besok kau baru mulai bekerja." Ciel mengangguk paham.

"Sekarang akan kuperkenalkan kau pada pegawai-pegawai di sini. Ayo." Kemudian Lau menyeret Ciel menuju ke bagian belakang kafe.

Lau mulai memperkenalkan satu persatu pegawainya. Mulai dari seorang pelayan berambut merah dengan kacamata besarnya, bernama Maylene. Kemudian seorang bartender bernama Bard yang selalu tampak merokok sambil membicarakan berbagai macam senjata perang keluaran baru. Finnian, seorang pemain keyboard yang biasanya mengiringi siapa saja yang mau menyumbangkan lagu di kafe ini. Tapi biasanya sich Lau yang bernyanyi.

"Ummm.. aku tak melihat kokinya. Di mana dia?" tanya Ciel yang sejak tadi memperhatikan pelosok dapur yang kosong.

"Mungkin ia masih sibuk. Masih mahasiswa juga, sich.. tapi kan ada Ran yang siap membantu." Ujarnya sambil menunujuk seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang dikucir dua. Wanita bernama Ran tersebut adalah isteri dari Lau. Ciel hanya ber-oh-ria saat mendengarkan penjelasan Lau.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat seluruh isi kafe dan mencatat semua pekerjaan -yang akan jadi pekerjaannya besok- di dalam otaknya, Ciel pamit pulang pada Lau. Ia masih harus mengerjakan makalahnya.

….

Ciel sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Segera ia merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil kunci apartemennya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, segera ia masukkan kunci tersebut ke dalam lubang di pintu.

CKLEK.

Bunyi itu bukan berasal dari pintu apartemen Ciel yang terbuka karena Ciel belum memutar anak kuncinya. Bunyi itu berasal dari pintu apartemen sebelah Ciel, tetangga Ciel. Ciel pun menoleh karena penasaran dengan tetangganya yang belum sempat berkenalan karena ia baru sampai kemarin sore dan pergi di pagi harinya.

Namun niatnya untuk berkenalan seakan kandas tergilas ombak saat melihat rambut raven yang dibelah tengah dengan poni menjulur di sisi rahang, mata beriris semerah darah, plus seringaian yang jelas-jelas ditujukan untuk dirinya.

"Waa… kenapa aku harus bertetangga denganmu?" teriak Ciel shock. Dan dengan tidak sopannya pula, Ciel menunujuk-nunjuk ke arah Sebastian yang berada sekitar lima meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"My, my. Ternyata aku bertetangga dengan si PENDEK yang LAMBAN ini, ya?" ujar Sebastian seperti tak punya dosa. Mendengar itu, Ciel langsung memutar anak kuncinya, membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan cara membantingnya.

'Kenapa aku harus selalu bertemu dengannya, sich? Kami-sama, apa dosaku?' lafal Ciel dalam hati. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri merasa agak aneh setiap kali bertemu dengan pria itu. Kata-kata orang itu selalu saja membuatnya kesal. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, ia juga berdebar. Entah karena takut atau kesal. Karena perasaannya yang tak keruan itu, Ciel memilih untuk langsung mandi dan kemudian mengerjakan makalahnya.

.

.

Setelah Ciel menutup (baca:membanting) pintu apartemennya, Sebastian masih sibuk memeriksa apakah apartemennya sudah cukup aman dari pencuri jika ditinggal. Tanpa ambil pusing atas sikap tetangga barunya barusan, Sebastian melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan apartemen yang sudah empat tahun belakangan ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Tak lupa ia memasang seringai yang sejak tadi semakin menjadi saja.

'My, my. Sepertinya kita memang berjodoh, ya.'

.

.

.

Saat sedang konsentrasi mengerjakan makalahnya, tiba-tiba ponsel Ciel bergetar pendek menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dengan ogah-ogahan Ciel membuka pesan tersebut. Dan dalam waktu beberapa detik, tampaklah sebuah pertigaan di kening Ciel. Mau tahu apa isi pesan tersebut?

From : 0000XXXXX

"Sedang apa, Cantik?"

'Cantik? Dia pikir aku perempuan, Hah?'Ciel yang terpancing amarah sepertinya mulai melupakan kegiatannya semula dan malah membalas pesan dari orang misterius tersebut.

To :0000XXXXX

"Maaf, tapi saya seorang lelaki. Kalau boleh tahu, siapakah Anda?"

Tak berapa lama kemudian, datanglah balasan pesan Ciel.

From :0000XXXXX

"Aku tahu, tapi biarpun kau lelaki, kau tetap Cantik. Dan masalah siapa aku, itu RAHASIA"

"Tck." Ciel mendengus kesal saat membaca balasan tersebut. Ia tak berniat membalas pesan yang jika dibalas lagi tak akan ada habisnya itu. Ia pun lebih memilih pergi menuju pulau kapuk dan beristirahat.

….

Udara pagi ini terasa agak lembab, mungkin akibat hujan kemarin sore. Di suatu ruangan, seorang pemuda berambut kelabu tampak sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang beriris safir. Perlahan ia bangkit dari posisi tidur sambil memegangi kepalanya. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Dengan langkah yang sedikit terhuyung, Ciel berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini ia harus kembali ke kampus.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 08.00 sekarang, namun Ciel masih tampak santai di meja belajarnya untuk melanjutkan makalah yang sempat tertunda akibat ulah seorang anak manusia yang kurang kerjaan. Hari ini ia hanya mendapatkan dua kelas. Kelas pertama baru akan mulai pukul 10.00 nanti dan dilanjutkan kelas kedua yang dimulai setelah jam kelas pertama usai. Karena itulah, saat ini Ciel masih bersantai-santai.

Makalahnya sudah hampir jadi, tapi saat ini ia sedang mentok. Bingung harus menulis apa. Pemuda pemilik safir itu pun berfikir untuk menyentuh alat musik pemberian bibinya saat baru lulus SMA tempo hari. Sebuah grand piano yang sebenarnya pada awalnya ditolak halus oleh Ciel dengan alasan mempersempit apartemen. Namun apa daya, bibinya malah mencarikannya apartemen yang lebih luas dan elit dari apartemen pilihan Ciel sebelumnya. Namun sekarang ia berfikir, tak ada salahnya juga menerima piano itu. Dengan begitu, Ciel tak harus selalu terpaku akan biola peninggalan almarhum ibunya yang meskipun sudah tua, namun masih tampak baru.

Walaupun kepalanya masih terasa sedikit berat, Ciel tetap menuju ke tempat pianonya diletakkan. Tak jauh dari ranjang tidurnya, tepat menghadap beranda kamarnya yang saat ini terbuka, membiarkan cahaya matahari -yang selalu minim di kota itu- masuk ke kamarnya. Ciel pun duduk di bangku kecil di depan piano itu. Jemarinya yang lentik mulai menekan satu persatu tuts piano, terkadang tampak beberapa tuts ditekan bersamaan sehingga membuat sebuah rangkaian nada yang indah. Kedua belah bibirnya pun ikut melantunkan lagu agar permainan pianonya tak terasa hambar.

Hana mo ki mo bokura mo kanashii

Sora ni mukatte nobiru shikanai

Utsumuku tabi ni bokura wa kizuku

Soshite mata miageru

Kedua matanya terpejam demi menghayati setiap nada yang keluar. Sungguh, permaiannya sangat bagus. Andai saja saat ini ada produser musik yang mendengar dan melihat kepiawaian Ciel, pasti tak lama kemudian Ciel akan terkenal.

Nemuru anata wa kanashi sou de

Warui yume demo miteru you da

Boku wa koko da you tonari ni iru yo

Dokoe mo mou ikanai

How do I live without you

Perlahan, rasa berat di kepalanya menghilang. Digantikan dengan perasaan yang tenang dan damai. Lagu ini adalah salah satu lagu favorit Ciel, karena saat memainkannya Ciel merasa kalau ia sedang bersama kedua orangtuanya dulu. Karena itu pula, lagu ini juga bisa menjadi obat saat Ciel sedang rindu pada orang tuanya. Dan satu alasan lagi mengapa pemuda berambut kelabu tersebut menyukai lagu ini. Karena lagu ini adalah lagu pertama dan terakhir yang diajarkan oleh ibunya, Rachel Phantomhive.

Hito wa mina sora o miru

Miagete wa me o fuseru

Itsuka mi…

KLONTANG. KLONTANG.

Di tengah keasyikannya bernyanyi, Ciel dikejutkan oleh suara benda-seperti kaleng- yang jatuh di beranda kamarnya. Sontak Ciel menghentikan permainannya dan menautkan kedua alisnya kini. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Ciel putuskan untuk melihat keadaan di beranda. Kakinya melangkah melawan arah angin semilir yang membuat rambut kelabunya tampak menari-nari. Saat sampai di beranda, mata safirnya menangkap sebuah kaleng selai rasa cokelat tergeletak di berandanya. Ciel pun mulai berfikir, siapa yang dengan sangat kurang kerjaannya melempar kaleng selai ke berandanya. Ia pun celingak-celinguk untuk mendapatkan jawabannya. Memang, apartemennya bukanlah satu-satunya yang berada di lantai tiga, karena itu ia pun harus mencari ke segala arah.

"Hei! Siapa yang melempar kaleng selai ke berandaku?" teriak Ciel karena tak melihat adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan di sekitarnya. Saat ini pun ia tengah meremat kaleng selai tersebut saking kesalnya. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Kau itu, pagi-pagi begini sudah berisik." Seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tampak berantakan muncul dari beranda di sebelah kanan kamar Ciel. Pemuda itu tampak seperti masih ogah-ogahan untuk hidup. Terbukti dari cara matanya yang beriris merah yang baru membuka separuhnya. Melihat sosok itu, lantas membuat Ciel makin geram saja. Ia yakin, orang itulah yang melempar kaleng yang kini berada di tangannya.

"Kau… APA MAKSUDMU MELEMPAR KALENG INI, HAH?" nah lho, Ciel ngamuk. Author gak berani…..

Orang yang diketahui bernama Sebastian-yang sedang diamuk Ciel itu lho- hanya menutup sebelah kupingnya saat Ciel berteriak.

"Apa kau tahu, aku lembur semalam, dan kau itu menganggu tidurku." Ujar Sebastian santai.

"Masa bodoh dengan kau yang lembur. Memangnya apa urusanku. Nih!" Ciel melemparkan kaleng selai yang ada di tangannya dengan seluruh amarahnya, namun berhasil ditangkap oleh si raven dengan mudahnya. Ciel menghentakkan langkahnya memasuki ruangannya kembali. Ia sudah tak bisa berfikir lagi sekarang, maka dari tiu ia putuskan untuk pergi ke kampus saja –walaupun masih kepagian- daripada melihat kelakuan orang iseng yang sejak kemarin terus mengganggunya. Hey, sejak kemarin? Ya, sejak pertemuan pertama di kereta, pemuda bermata crimson itu terus saja menjahilinya. Sebenarnya apa maksud orang itu? Ciel tampak semakin frustasi saat memikirkan hal itu.

.

.

.

Setelah siap untuk beragkat ke kampus, Ciel pun menuju pintu utama apartemennya. Ia meletakkan biolanya bersandar di diding saat ia mulai mengunci pintunya. Sesekali ia masih menggumamkan umpatan untuk orang yang sudah berkali-kali mengerjainya.

.TAP.

Pagitiu, hanya derap langkah kaki Ciel yang terdengar. Suasana apartemen susun ini begitu sepi dan terasa….mencekam. tanpa peduli apapun lagi, Ciel mempercepat langkahnya. Tujuannya hanya satu sekarang, stasiun kereta api. Namun saat ia hendak berbelok untuk mendapatkan tangga menuju ke bawah, tiba-tiba…

"CIEELLL….!" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Ciel memeluknya dari arah depan. Mata Ciel terbelalak kaget.'kenapa Alois bisa sampai kemari?' begitulah yang ada di benak Ciel sekarang.

"Al..Alois.. bisa kau lepaskan?" pinta Ciel yang wajahnya sudah memerah lantaran kekurangan oksigen.

"Eh, maaf…" ujar Alois seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Namun kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. "Kita berangkat sama-sama, yuk.." ajak Alois pada Ciel yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Betapa berat hidupnya, memiliki penggemar yang selalu menjahilinya, dan teman hiperaktif yang selalu mengejutkannya.

"Haahh…" Ciel menghela nafas panjang." Tapi dari mana kau bisa tahu rumahkua?" tanya Ciel.

"Tentu saja karena aku punya seorang butler yang hebat. Iya kan, Claude." Ujar Alois yang kemudian tersenyum ke arah pria tinggi nan tegap yang berada di belakangnya.

"Hai'. Terima kasih, Danna-sama." Ujar butler bernama Claude itu seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Alois untuk bisa menyeret tubuh Ciel –yang memang lebih kecil darinya- untuk mengikutinya menuju mobilnya yang sudah siap terparkir di depan gedung apartemen Ciel. Ciel hanya bisa pasrah saat tubuhnya diseret oleh teman pirangnya itu. Namun di tengah jalan menuju mobil, tiba-tiba Ciel merasakan kepalanya pusing dan ia pun menghentikan langkahnya. Sontak Alois pun berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Ciel yang sednag meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Ciel? Kau kenapa?" tanya Alois dengan nada khawatir yang tak terelakkan. Wajah Ciel tampak pucat kali ini. Entah kenapa, sejak bangun tidur tadi kepalanya terasa begitu sakit.

"Ciel? Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat. Kuantar ke rumah sakit, ya." Usul Alois yang langsung mendapatkan bantahan dari Ciel.

"Tdak usah ke rumah sakit. Kta ke klinik bibiku saja." Ujar Ciel disela rasa sakitnya. Ya, dia memang selalu ke klinik bibinya bila merasa tubuhnya kurang beres. Kalian tahu sendiri, dengan tubuh yang super slim itu, Ciel cepat sekali terserang penyakit seperti flu, demam, dan lain-lain. Tanpa pikir panjang, Alois pun memerintahkan Claude untuk menuju ke klinik keluarga Burnett untuk memeriksa keadaan Ciel. Tapi tanpa disangka-sangka oleh mereka berdua, ada seseorang dengan port hitamnya mengikuti laju limausin milik keluarga Earl Trancy tersebut. Wajah orang yang mengendarai port tersebut pun tampak tagang seperti wajah alois sebelumnya. Berharap tak terjadi sesuatu yang serius pada Ciel.

.

.

.

"Kapan terakhir kau makan?" tanya seorang wanita berambut merah sebahu dengann tampang yangsedikit horor. Bukannya menjawab, yang ditanya malah tampak cengok. Pemuda bermata biru-yang terbaring di ranjang klinik- itu mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Mmmm… Aku lupa.. Madam.." jawab Ciel sedikit ragu. Oh, Ciel… kau yang jenius begitu, kenapa bisa lupa kapan terakhir kali kau makan.

"Apa katamu?" tampang Madam Red-sapaan akrab Ciel kepada Bibi Angelina- semakin horor sja sekarang. Alois yang berada satu ruangan dengan dua orang tersebut, hanya bisa mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat merasakan aura aneh yang keluar dari bibi temannya itu. Alois juga tak bisa menyalahkan bibi Ciel yang saat ini sedang mengomel panjang kepada Ciel. Salah sendiri, sudah tahu punya maag, tapi malah lupa makan. Parahnya lagi, ia lupa kapan terakhir ia makan. Alois hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat temannya diceramahi oleh bibinya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana untuk menyelamatkan temannya dari situasi ini. Ia yakin betul kalau Ciel sedang mengharapkan bantuannya sekarang.

"Maaf. Mrs. Angelina. Buakn maksudku untuk lancang, tapi aku dan Ciel harus ke kampus sekarang juga." Fiuhh… akhirnya Madam Red menghentikan ceramahnya dan mengijinkan Ciel pergi setelah menyerahkan beberapa bungkus obat pada keponakan kesayangannya itu. Wanita bernuansa merah tersebut paling tidak tega kalau satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki sakit.

Alois dan Ciel pun segera keluar dari klinik yang luamayan besar itu. Mereka kembali ke dalam limausin dan segera pergi menuju kampus. Seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk klinik tampak menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman sambil terus memandangi limausin yang membawa sosok yang diperhatikannya-sejak tadi- pergi.

'Ternyata cuma maag. Kukira ada apa. Bikin khawatir saja.'

.

.

.

.

-Bersambung-

.

Yey, chap dua udah update nih…

Saya sengaja meninggalkan fict saya yang lain demi mempertahankan eksisitensi saya di FKI. Ha ha ha…

Terima kasih buat **KuroshitsujiLover234, Ms. Albino Irokui, manusia semelekete, Mousy Phantomhive, abaikan-san, dan arthemis-san.** Makasih buat reviewnya…

Buat usul yang WillXGrell itu.. sebenarnya saya setuju banget. Saya ngefans berat sama Grell, jadi Grell harus tetep tampil di tiap fict saya. Tapi saya masih bingung harus memulainya dari mana untuk pairing yang satu itu.

Hmmm… pokoknya, saya ngucapin terima kasih kepada readers sekalian. Semoga terhibur oleh cerita GaJe dari saya ini.

Ciel : jangan banyak omong, dasar siluman..! cepet minta review! Ntar kalo gak ada yang review, gimana dengan honor gue coba? ( Chara laen ngangguk-ngangguk)

Author : yo wes, review ya, readers….

Salam katak, Ara-kun…

Pooofffpphhhh…..


	3. Chapter 3

Kita lanjut ke chap 3…

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : **Sulit

**Disclaimer : **Yana Toboso, lah.. masa' punya saya. Jadi apa kuroshitsuji nanti..

**Pairing : **SebaXCiel, pasti…..

**Rated : **T, M, T, M, T, M, ….., T ja lah dulu…

**Warning : **OOC, typo, yah.. pokoknya gitu, deh.. yang jelas ini fict YAOI/ Sho-ai/ boys love/ boysXboys/dlsb

Batu itu kuat

Air itu lembut

Jika keduanya digabungkan,

Hal apakah yang mungkin tercipta?

**Sulit**

**Chapter 3**

**-Pukul 14.00 di Buckingham University-**

Seorang pemuda berambut kelabu tampak sedang menikmati hembusan angin di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Ia tak sendirian, seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sejak pagi tadi selalu bersamanya juga tampak sedang menikmati suasana siang yang sejuk itu. Menikmati waktu istirahat mereka setelah menyelesaikan dua mata kuliah hari ini. Keduanya sama-sama duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang itu. Sampai si rambut kelabu alias Ciel memperhatikan jam tangannya.

"Gawat! Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang" ujar si bermata safir yang kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ada apa, Ciel?" tanya Alois yang ikut berdiri. Ciel menyambar ransel dan biolanya kemudian menoleh ke arah teman pirangnya.

"Aku harus ke tempat Lau. Mulai hari ini aku part time di sana." Jawab Ciel.

"Di mana tempatnya?" tanya Alois lagi.

"Kafe bergaya timur yang ada di dekat hypermall itu, lho. Sudah ya, nanti aku terlambat." Ciel pun mulai berlari meninggalkan Alois yang masih meneriaki namanya.

"Ciel! Tunggu! Kuantar, ya.." namun Ciel hanya membalasnya sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Alois jadi merengut dibuatnya. Namun sesaat kemudian, si pirang itu tersentak dan menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Oh, iya. Aku harus ke tempat latihan." Alois pun hengkang kaki dari pohon rindang tersebut. Well, yang dimaksud Alois di sini, ia mau latihan band bersama teman-temannya. Alois memang memiliki sebuah group band dengan dirinya sebagai vokalis merangkap gitaris.

.

.

.

KRIIING.

Pintu kafe terbuka, menampakkan sesosok makhluk berambut kelabu dengan sepasang safir di kedua lubang matanya. Sosok bernama Ciel tersebut langsung menuju ke arah dapur di mana ia akan mengganti pakaian untuk bekerja. Lau yang mengetahui kedatangan orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keponakannya itu, langsung mengantar Ciel menuju tempat yang seharusnya.

Ciel pun sampai di dapur kafe milik Lau. Matanya kembali mengamati sekelilingnya. Sampai akhirnya ia mendapati sesosok manusia yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi pikirannya. Seorang pemuda yang sering sekali bertemu dengannya-entah kebetulan atau tidak- namun ia belum mengetahui namanya. Pemuda yang –setiap kali bertemu- selalu membuat Ciel jengkel bukan main. Ya, pemuda bermata ruby dengan kulit seputih salju. Mata Ciel pun tak kuasa untuk tidak terbelalak. Lau yang melihat ekspresi janggal dari Ciel hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Namanya Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. Apa kau sudah mengenalnya?" ucap Lau.

Ciel tidak menjawab, ia masih terbelenggu dalam keterkejutannya, rasa tak percayanya. 'Mengapa aku harus selalu bertemu dengan orang ini, sich? Bikin sial saja!' rutuk Ciel dalam hati.

"Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Ciel, Bos?" tanya Sebastian pura-pura tidak tahu. Padahal ia sangat mengetahui bahwa pemuda mungil di hadapannya itu adalah Ciel Phantomhive, pemuda yang secara tidak sadar sudah merebut hati Sebastian sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di kereta. Tapi yang namanya Sebastian, kalau disuruh mengungkapkan perasaannya duluan, pasti ia akan menolak. Gitu-gitu juga Sebastian orangnya jaim tingkat akut, lho… #digampar Sebas#

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku? Kau menguntit aku ya..?" Ciel jadi histeris saking gugupnya. Siapa yang tidak akan gugup jika dipandangi terus menerus oleh ruby Sebastian?

"Ha ha ha.. mana mungkin…" jawab Sebastian sambil tertawa ringan. (Author: bohong, tuch… #dibekep Sebas#)

"Lalu, dari mana kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Ciel lagi, masih dengan intonasi yang sama-maksa-.

"Tentu saja dari Bos. Ya 'kan, Bos?" kini Sebastian memandangi Lau yang sejak tadi mulai cengar-cengir gak jelas.

"Ya.. begitulah Ciel." Jawab Lau ringan. "Sekarang, sebaiknya kau bantu Maylene. Pelanggan sudah mulai ramai." Dan Lau pun berlalu.

Kini hanya tinggal Sebastian dan Ciel yang berada di dapur. Suasana hening namun todak seperti yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Otak Sebastian yang mulai memikirkan cara agar makhluk Tuhan paling indah yang ada di hadapannya itu bisa menjadi miliknya. Sedangkan Ciel yang mulai memikirkan cara agar tidak terlalu berhubungan dengan pemilik batu delima yang selalu tampak ingin menerkam mangsanya itu. Karena menurut Ciel, Sebastian itu….. BERBAHAYA.

"Ciel… cepat bantu aku, aku kewalahan, nih…" teriakan dari Maylene sontak membuat Ciel terbangun dari lamunan tak pentingnya.

"I-iya.. aku ke sana.." Ciel pun pergi meninggalkan Sebastian sendiri di dapur. Meninggalkan Sebastian yang kini tampak menyeringai, tanda ia telah menemukan strategi ampuh untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 sekarang. Kafe sudah tutup namun karena kafe milik Lau itu merangkap bar, jadi hanya kafenya yang tutup. Seluruh pekerja di kafe kini berkumpul di ruangan yang memang disediakan untuk beristirahat. Semua tampak kelelahan, terlebih Ciel. Ini hari pertamanya bekerja, tapi pengunjung seperti tak ada habisnya. Namun ada seorang yang masih sibuk di dapur. Kalian pasti tahu siapa orangnya. Pemuda berambut raven itu tengah membawa enam potong chocolate cake di atas nampan. Begitu sampai di ruang istirahat, Sebastian langsung membagikan cake-cake tersebut kepada rekan-rekan dan bos-nya.

Potongan terakhir telah sampai di hadapan Ciel. Namun Sebastian tak langsung memberikannya pada Ciel. Orb miliknya mencoba meneliti, apakah Ciel benar-benar menginginkan cake buatannya itu. Dan.. gotcha…! Ciel menatap dengan pandangan penuh harapan, berharap bisa memakan cake itu juga. Jujur saja, ia juga lapar sekarang.

"Mmm… Kau mau?" tanya Sebastian sambil menyodorkan potongan terakhir yang masih berada di nampan. Ciel yang wajahnya memerah karena menahan malu hanya bisa memalingkannya agar si raven tak begitu bisa membaca isi kepalanya.

"Kalau boleh." Jawab Ciel singkat. Melihat ekspresi Ciel yang begitu manis, membuat Sebastian tak bisa menahan seringaiannya. Tapi tangannya tetap pada tugasnya, menyerahkan umpan di tangannya kepada sang buruan. Ciel pun menerimanya dengan senag hati.

"Kau yakin, akan memakannya?" tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba saat Ciel hendak memasukkan suapan pertamanya.

"T-tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ciel yang kini tengah kebingungan.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Hanya saja, apa kau benar-benar tak akan menyesal kalau memakan itu?" well, pertanyaan Sebastian kali ini sangatlah mengganggu pikiran Ciel. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah direncanakan oleh iblis satu ini.

"Well, sebenarnya kau mau aku memakannya atau tidak?" nampaknya Ciel sudah mulai kesal saat ini.

"Ya.. ya.. aku sih inginnya kau memakannya." Sebastian pun berlalu untuk kembali ke dapur. Sedangkan Ciel, walaupun masih bingung, tetap saja ia memakan cake Sebastian itu.

Ciel sudah mnyelesaikan acara makan cake nya, begitu pula dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain. Saat ini mereka sedang mengobrol santai sebelum pulang, rutinitas yang biasa mereka lakukan. Ciel yang teringat makalahnya yang belum selesai berniat pulang saat itu juga. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat ia duduk dan berpamitan kepada semuanya. Namun, baru sampai di pintu, seseorang memanggilnya. Finnian.

"Ada apa, Finn?"

"Apa kau yakin, Ciel?" Finnian malah balik bertanya namun pandangannya tidak mengarah pada Ciel, tapi piring cake-nya tadi.

"Yakin akan hal apa?" Ciel semakin dibuat bingung. Kemudian Finnian menunjuk-nunjuk piring yang dimaksud tadi. Ciel pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali, memperhatikan apa yang ada di piring itu. Ternyata sebuah kertas… surat… memo… atau apalah itu. Ciel yang penasaran langsung membacanya.

"Aku, Ciel phantomhive. Karena telah bersikeras memakan cake Sebastian, membuktikan bahwa aku bersedia menjadi kekasih….nya.." dan bodohnya ia, volumenya saat membaca isi kertas itu bisa dibilang tidak kecil sehingga seisi ruangan itu bisa mendengarnya. Karena tindakan bodohnya itu, kini ada seseorang yang menyeringai puas.

"Eh?" nampaknya anak itu baru menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. "Ti-tidak.. it-itu tidak mungkin…" Ciel meracau tak jelas dengan wajahnya yang sudah merah lantaran malu bercampur kesal.

"Seorang lelaki tidak boleh menarik kata-katanya lho, Dear…" ujar seseorang dari belakang Ciel, tepat di sebelah telinga Ciel hingga bisa membuat Ciel bergidik. Ciel menoleh, mendapatkan si biang iblis yang telah menjebaknya.

"SEBASTIIIAAANN…..!"

.

.

.

"Kau marah, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian yang sudah entah keberapa kalinya. Namun jawabannya tetap sama. Tak ada jawaban. Jelas saja Ciel marah. Semua pekerja di tempat ia bekerja sekarang menyangka mereka benar-benar jadian.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di perjalanan pulang. Ya, mereka pulang bersama itu juga karena mereka tetanggaan. Malam sudah semakin larut saat itu, jalanan sudah sepi. Sesekali hanya tampak para pemabuk dan wanita-wanita tak jelas yang masih berada di pinggir jalan. Udara malam yang begitu menusuk membuat Ciel semakin merapatkan mantelnya yang sebenarnya belum cukup menghangatkannya. Melihat Ciel yang agak menggigil, Sebastian melepaskan mantelnya dan memakaikannya kepada ciel.

"Eh?' Ciel yang kaget langsung menghentikan langkagnya.

"Pakai saja. Kau kedinginan 'kan?"

"Gak butuh!" ujar Ciel sambil menepis tangan Sebastian yang memasangkannya mantel.

"My, my. Kau masih marah, ya. Tapi kau tambah manis kalau sedang kesal." Mendengar kata-kata Sebastian, Ciel langsung memnundukkan tubuhnya kemudian berdiri lagi.

BUGH!

"Akh!"Sebuah batu yang ukurannya sebesar bola baseball tepat mengenai dada bidang Sebastian. Cukup membuat si crimson itu mengaduh. "Well, kau ini galak juga, ya."

Sedikit kesal karena sikap Ciel, sebastian menarik pergelangan tangan Ciel sehingga membuat pemuda berambut kelabu tersebut merintih menahan sakit di pergelangan tangannya.

"K-kau mau apa?" tanya Ciel yang salah tingkah karena ditatap intens olah orb milik Sebastian. Kali ini ganti Sebastian yang tak menjawab. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas malah memagut dagu milik Ciel. Ciel semakin dibuat takut olehnya.

"H-hey.. ap-.." sebelum selesai kalimatnya, bibirnya sudah dilumat oleh bibir Sebastian. Belum merasa pusa, Sebastian memperdalam ciumannya. Dipeluknya erat-erat tubuh Ciel yang terlampau kecil itu. Menekan belakang kepala Ciel untuk bisa memperdalamnya. Ciel yang kehilangan akal sehatnya sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Meronta pun ia tak akan menang.

Sebastian mencoba memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ciel, namun mendapatkan penolakan keras dari deretan gigi Ciel. Memaksa, menggigit bibir bawah Ciel yang sukses membuat Ciel membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Sebastian. Lidahnya kini tengah bergulat dengan lidah Ciel, mengabsen tiap gigi Ciel. Mencoba mendominasi di dalam rongga basah milik Ciel. Menyatukan salivanya dengan milik Ciel.

"Nggh.." desahan dari Ciel membuat Sebastian makin bersemangat. Namun paru-parunya yang semakin kosong membuatya melepaskan ciuman selama lima menit tersebut.

"Hahh.. hah… dasar BRENGSEK..!" Ciel menendang tulang kering sebastian dan berlari meninggalkan Sebastian -yang mengaduh kesakitan- dengan wajah yang sudah tak jelas warnanya sambil membersihkan sisa saliva yang masih ada di sekitar bibirnya. Sebastian hanya bisa menikmati pemandangan Ciel yang kabur sambil menyeringai lagi. "Lembut dan…Manis.."

.

.

'TIDAK MUNGKIN.. itu tadi first kiss-ku. Bagaimana bisa direbut oleh orang macam dia!' rutuk Ciel dalam hati masih sambil terus berlari.

"Hahh.. hahh…" Ciel menunduk sambil memegangi kedua lutunya setelah yakin kalau Sebastian tak mengejarnya. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan langkah yang agak gontai. Otaknya tak bisa mencerna dengan baik kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah pulang dan istirahat. Ia masih harus ke kampus besok.

.

.

.

.

-**Pagi hari di apartemen Ciel-**

Ciel yang sudah siap berangkat ke kampus tengah berjalan ke pintu keluar di apartemennya. Begitu membuka pintu, Ciel dikejutkan oleh sebuah bingkisan yang dibungkus seperti hadiah ulang tahun. Dengan kotak berwarna biru dan pita biru yang warnanya lebih gelap, seakan tahu akan selera warna Ciel.

Ciel mengambil kotak itu dan sebuah surat yang diletakkan di bawah kotak itu. Karena penasaran, Ciel membaca surat tersebut. Surat sederhana yang ditulis dengan tinta kitam yang tulisannya terbilang err… sangat bagus.

_Dear, Ciel._

_Maafkan aku atas kejadian semalam. Aku sungguh minta maaf._

_Tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan memaafkanku semudah itu._

_Apa pun untukmu, Ciel. Asalkan kau mau memaafkanku._

_Itu Cake kesukaanmu, Chocolate Cake dengan hiasan krim kocok._

_Kuharap kau mau memakannya._

_Dan jangan lupa minum obatmu._

_-Sebastian-_

Lama Ciel memandangi surat dan cake itu bergantian. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah karena telah meninggalkan sebastian semalam. Sepertinya pemikirannya tentan sebastian selama ini harus diubah.

"Tck! Kenapa sich aku ini!" Ciel pun akhirnya membawa serta cake itu ke kampus untuk dimakannya di sana.

.

.

.

.

-Bersambung-….

Oke… sekarang kita telah mencapai forum balasan review…

Cekodok..(baca: cekidot)

**Vi Ether Muneca :** ada apa dengan batu?

**Manusia semelekete :** jawabannya sudah ketemu 'kan?

**Mousy Phantomhive :** Mousy-san juga sudah bisa menemukan jawabannya kan?

Nah…. Cukup sekian dari author gaje nan tidak berguna satu ini. Buat yang mengharapkan WillXGrell… sabar ja. Atau saya bikin fict khusus mereka saja, ya?

Yo wes lah… akhir kata,

REVIEW… yg banyak ya….

Salam Katak, Ara-kun…

Poffffppphhh…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 hadir…..

Hmmm… kira-kira fict saya yang ini bisa kelar sesuai perkiraan gak ya?

Mohon doa para readers aja dah…

Ara juga minta maaf cz di chap 3 kemaren banyak bngt typo nya. Maklum, Author jg manusia.

.

.

**Tittle : **Sulit

**Disclaimer : **Yana Toboso, lah.. masa' punya saya. Jadi apa kuroshitsuji nanti..

**Pairing : **SebaXCiel, pasti…..

**Rated : **T, M, T, M, T, M, ….., T ja lah dulu…

**Warning : **OOC, yah.. pokoknya gitu, deh.. yang jelas ini fict YAOI/ Sho-ai/ boys love/ boysXboys/dlsb

.

Batu dan Air memang tidak bisa menyatu

Tapi jika keduanya digabungkan

Maka terciptalah suatu keindahan

Yang hanya bisa diciptakan

Oleh mereka berdua

**Sulit**

**Chapter 4**

.

.

**Buckingham University Library, 11.45 a.m.**

Seorang pemuda berambut _grayish_ tampak sedang termenung di bawah sebuah pohon _mapple _sambil memandangi sebuah kotak yang berada di tangannya. Pemuda tersebut kini tengah dilanda kebimbangan. Ada seseorang yang ingin ia temui, namun ia ragu harus bertemu dengan orang itu atau tidak. Jujur saja, kalau bertemu dengan orang itu, perasaannya jadi campur aduk tidak karuan. Antara kesal, marah, senang, malu, dan… nyaman.

"Hhahh…." Pemuda bernama Ciel itu kini menghela nafas panjang. Keputusannya sudah final. Maka dari itu, ia melangkahkan kedua kaki mungilnya menuju sebuah gedung yang berisi para calon koki.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Ciel banyak diperhatikan oleh mahasiswa di sana, terutama saat ia mulai memasuki jurusan memasak yang ada di lantai empat. Walaupun ia mencoba bersikap acuh, tetap saja rasanya tidak enak. Apalagi saat ada segerombol mahasiswa yang memandanginya sambil cekikikan tidak jelas. Dan saat mulai merasa jenuh karena tidak kunjung menemukan yang ia cari, otaknya mulai berfikir untuk bertanya ke salah satu mahasiswa yang mungkin mengenal orang yang ia cari, walaupun dengan seribu keraguan. Ciel bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam dengan rambut berwarna perak panjang yang poninya menutupi wajahnya.

"Maaf.. boleh aku bertanya?" sapa Ciel kepada pemuda yang sedang asyik membaca buku tersebut. Pemuda yang ditanya pun menoleh dan memandang ke arah Ciel lewat matanya yang tertutup poni.

"Bertanya apa?" tanya pemuda itu masih dalam posisi duduk yang sejajar dengan Ciel yang masih berdiri.

"Mmm.. apa kau mengenal orang yang bernama…. Sebastian?" tanya Ciel ragu-ragu.

"Sebastian Michaelis maksudmu?" pemuda tersebut malah balik bertanya ditambah dengan tersenyum dengan senyuman yang aneh. Ciel mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan orang tersebut.

"Tunggu.." tiba-tiba pemuda berambut perak tersebut memagut dagu Ciel yang sontak membuat Ciel terkejut tapi tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari tatapan yang tak tampak dari orang yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajahnya.

"H-hey.. apa yang.. kau lakukan?" Ciel meronta namun sia-sia saja. Ia tak bisa menggunakan kedua tangannya karena tak ingin cake yang ada di dalam kotak yang ia pegang hancur.

"Jadi yang seperti ini yang disukai Sebastian?" tanya pemuda itu lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"K-kalau-kau kenal-dengannya.. b-bisa beritahu aku, di mana ia berada-sekarang?" nampaknnya Ciel berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa takutnya. Namun yang ditanya sepertinya acuh saja padanya.

"Kalau kucicipi… Sebastian marah tidak ya..?" kali ini pemuda berambut perak tersebut mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ciel. Sedangkan Ciel hanya bisa berharap akan ada seseorang yang menolongnya saat ini juga.

5 senti…..

3 senti…

Ciel hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, tak berani menyaksikan reka ulang adegan yang dilakukan Sebastian tadi malam.

1,5 senti…

"Hey.. hey…" sebuah suara terdengar dari mulut seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di antara mereka berdua, suara yang terdengar santai namun menekan. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan sembarangan menyentuh yang bukan milikmu. Apalagi itu milikku. MENGERTI?" seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi dicari oleh Ciel, mendorong wajah pemuda berambut perak tersebut agar menjauh dari wajah Ciel.

Ciel yang sudah membuka matanya dan memandang ke arah Sebastian, hanya bisa menahan nafas lega. "Se-Sebastian.." ucap Ciel lirih.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sebastian langsung merangkul tubuh Ciel dan membawanya pergi dari situ. Menuju sebuah koridor yang sepi dan mulai memojokkan Ciel lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Di sini berbahaya, kau tahu?" sedikit nada marah terdengar dari kalimat Sebastian. Membuat Ciel makin merapat ke dinding karena takut dengan kemarahan Sebastian.

"A..aku.. aku… hanya mencarimu, itu saja." Ciel benar-benar menciut kali ini. "Memangnya itu salah.." Ciel sendiri juga bingung, sebenarnya untuk apa dia mencari Sebastian. Ia juga tidak tahu apakah itu tindakan yang benar atau justru sangat salah.

Mendengar pengakuan Ciel yang tampak kecewa, Sebastian jadi merasa bersalah. Crimson miliknya kini ia pertemukan dengan safir milik Ciel. Menatap bola mata azzure itu lekat.

"Itu memang tidak salah, Ciel. Tapi kita bisa bertemu di tempat lain kalau kau mau." Ujar sebastian lembut.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf.." Sebastian terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Ciel barusan. Bagaimana bisa, ada seorang yang ciumannya direbut, malah minta maaf?

"Eh?" sebastian mencoba memastikan pendengarannya.

"Karena itu, aku ingin makan cake ini bersamamu.." kali ini semburat berwarna merah muda sudah menghiasi kedua pipi Ciel. Entah bagaimana perasaan keduanya saat ini. Hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

Lama keduanya saling diam, sampai akhirnya pemuda yang bertubuh lebih besar angkat bicara.

"Boleh saja. Tapi tidak di sini. Bagaimana kalau di taman saja?"

Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan berdampingan menuju taman yang berada tak jauh dari kampus mereka. Saat menuruni tangga menuju lantai dua, seseorang-yang entah sengaja atau tidak- menabrak punggung Ciel sehingga pemuda bertubuh mungil tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan. Sebastian yang kurang siaga saat itu, gagal mengangkap tangan Ciel.

"Akh.." pekik Ciel saat akhirnya ia sampai di dasar anak tangga. Sebastian buru-buru menghampiri Ciel dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"Bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya Sebastian yang sedang panik setengah mati setengah hidup.

"Cake-nya.. aah.. syukurlah.." yang dikhawatirkan malah mengkhawatirkan kotak berisi cake yang memang selamat dari insiden barusan.

"Kau ini bagaimana, sich? Malah mengkhawatirkan cake lagi." Ujar Sebastian sambil membantu Ciel berdiri. "Biar aku yang bawa." Sebastian kemudian merebut kotak cake yang ada di tangan Ciel. Ciel hanya bisa merengut dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Sebastian. Tapi…

"Aawww.." rintih Ciel saat dirasakannya kaki kirinya mau patah saat dipakai berjalan.

"Kau kenapa Ciel?" tanya Sebastian yang tidak melihat wajah Ciel yang menahan sakit karena Ciel buru-buru menutupi ekspresinya dengan cengiran memaksa.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, koq.." jawab Ciel yang sudah jelas bohong. Ciel pun memutuskan untuk terus berjalan mengiringi Sebastian yang kecepatan jalannya benar-benar sulit diikuti oleh Ciel. Berkali-kali Ciel tertinggal dan mengomel dengan alasan langkah Sebastian yang lebar-lebar. Dan hasilnya dibalas ejekan oleh Sebastian yang mengatai kalau Ciel itu pendek dan lamban.

.

.

.

Setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit berjalan, sampailah mereka-Sebastian dan Ciel- di sebuah taman yang cukup luas. Karena waktu yang baru mencapai tengah hari, suasana taman itu sedikit sepi. Biasanya taman itu ramai kalau hari sudah sore. Arena bermain anak-anak yang setiap sore selalu diisi oleh anak-anak kecil yang saling berebut giliran, kini kosong karena jam segini biasanya anak-anak harus tidur siang. Ya, kan? Siapa yang masih suka tidur siang? Hayo ngaku… masih anak-anak atau udah besar…?

Lupakan author yang otaknya kena arus pendek itu. Kembali kepada dua sejoli yang sedang duduk berhadapan di bangku tman yang berbentuk seperti potongan batang kayu dengan sebuah meja berbentuk lingkaran di tengahnya. Keduanya hanya terdiam sejak tadi, tak ada yang mau buka mulut walaupun sebenarnya sangat ingin.

Pemuda bernama Sebastian-yang bertubuh lebih besar- mulai membuka kotak berisi cake yang tadi ia rebut dari tangan Ciel-pemuda yang bertubuh mungil- tadi. Membagi cake yang memang ukurannya cukup untuk dimakan oleh dua orang dengan sebuah sendok cake yang sudah ada di dalam kotak tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar niat membuatkanku cake ini, ya. Sampai-sampai disediakan sendoknya." Ujar Ciel saat Sebastian tengah memotong cake-nya dengan hati-hati.

"Begitulah." Sebastian yang sudah selesai memotong menyerahkan sepotong cake-nya pada Ciel. "Aku tidak pernah main-main untuk orang yang kusuka."

Mendengar kata-kata terakhir Sebastian membuat tubuh Ciel sedikit menegang. Ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang meliputinya saat ini. Ia rasa, wajahnya sudah merah saat ini dikarenakan seluruh darahnya mengalir ke wajahnya. Entah mengapa jantungnya seperti hendak keluar dari rongga dadanya. Yang jelas ia merasa….. malu. Sangat.

"Oh, ya. Kau bilang kau ingin minta maaf padaku?" tanya Sebastian yang mulai menyeringai lagi. Aura di sekitar pemuda bermata ruby tersebut berubah menyesakkan bagi pemuda bermata sapphier yang ada di hadapannya. Ciel hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menggigit sendok cake-nya. Ia terlalu malu untuk menjawabnya dengan kata-kata.

"Kalau begitu ada syaratnya." Ciel langsung mendongak untuk melihat wajah orang yang berkata barusan. Seringaian dari bibir Sebastian membuat Ciel merasakan sesuatuyang buruk.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ciel dengan agak ragu.

"Sabtu nanti aku ingin kita berkencan. First date…"

"Apa-apaan itu?" tanya Ciel sedikit emosi begitu mendengar syarat dari Sebastian. "First date apanya? Memangnya siapa yang mau jadi pacarmu? Hah?

"Oh, Ciel… kau lupa? Kau sendiri yang bilang, 'kan? Baru tadi malam, masa' kau sudah lupa?" Sebastian mengingatkan Ciel pada kejadian setelah Ciel makan cake jebakan Sebastian.

Ciel merasa bingung. Ia bingung harus bilang apa. Ia akui, ia memang mengatakan hal tersebut waktu itu. Tapi, _come on, guys.._ itu kecelakaan. Ketidaksengajaan. Kelengahan. Dan well, kebodohan diri Ciel sendiri.

"T-tapi itu kan hanya kecelakaan!" ujar Ciel yang mulai panik.

"Well. Bukankah aku sudah mengingatkanmu sebelum kau memakan cake buatanku malam itu?" balas Sebastian.

Oh, Tuhan.. kenapa kata-katanya selalu menunjukkan fakta? Rutuk Ciel dalam hati.

"Bagaimana? Deal?" tanya Sebastian. Dan dengan sangat amat terpaksa sekali, Ciel berkata, " Ya. Tapi setelah itu kita putus!" kemudian Ciel meninggalkan Sebastian. Walaupun langkah pertamanya tertahan akibat efek terkilir tadi, ia tetap pergi.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Kau mau ke tempat Lau kan? Kita pergi bersama saja." Tiba-tiba Sebastian sudah menggandeng tangan Ciel dan menyeretnya sambil bersiul-siul riang. Tanpa tahu kalau yang diseret sedang menahan sakit di kakinya setengah mati.

Dalam hati Ciel masih tak habis pikir, kenapa ia harus menyetujui syarat gila dari Sebastian itu. Walaupun ya.. memang Sebastian tak sepenuhnya jahat. Dia hanya sedikit licik. Tapi itu semua hanya untuk orang yang benar-benar ia suka. Eh? Tunggu. Dari mana Ciel berpikir kalau dia adalah orang yang benar-benar Sebastian sukai?

.

.

.

**Caffe milik Lau, 18.35 p.m.**

_GUBRAK. PRANG. BRUK._

Sebuah suara yang seharusnya tak ada di dapur, terdengar begitu jelas dari arah dapur. Pastinya hal itu membuat semua orang terutama yang bekerja di tempat itu berhambur menuju sumber suara.

Sebastian yang kala itu memang sedang senggang dan paling dekat dengan sumber suara, menjadi orang pertama yang menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan yang disajikan oleh seorang pemuda berambut kelabu yang masih memakai seragam kerjanya-kemeja birumuda, celana hitam panjang, plis celemek putih berenda- tersungkur dengan berbagai macam pecahan benda pecah-belah.

"CIIEELL!" pekik Sebastian yang langsung membantu Ciel berdiri. Melihat ekspresi kesakitan dari Ciel, Sebastian langsung mencari tahu apa yang membuat Ciel kesakitan.

Dilihatnya tak ada pecahan kaca yang mengenai Ciel. Pandangannya beralih pada pergelangan kaki Ciel yang sedikit terbuka dan menampakkan sesuatu sebesar bola pingpong yang berwarna biru-keunguan.

"Astaga, Ciel! Bagaimana kau bisa terkilir?" tanya Sebastian yang kemudian menggendong Ciel brydal style menuju kursi di tempat mereka biasa beristirahat. Pegawai café yang lain hanya bisa melihat adegan mesra dari dua orang –yang mereka pikir benar-benar jadian- itu sambil cengar-cengir dan bisik-bisik tetangga. Namun yang dibicarakan sepertinya tidak mau ambil pusing dengan omongan teman-teman mereka.

Sebastian mendudukkan Ciel di sebuah kursi kemudian berluutu di hadapan Ciel. Jemari pucat milik Sebastian menyibakkan celana hitam panjang yang dikenakan oleh Ciel.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ciel serba salah. Wajahnya kini terasa sangat panas dan ia yakin, untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini wajahnya memerah.

Sebastian diam tak menjawab apapun. Pandangannya sibuk memperhatikan bengkak di kaki Ciel yang sudah sangat besar itu. Kemudian ia mencoba menekannya dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"AWW! Sakit, bodoh!"

"Kita ke dokter, ya?" ajak Sebastian dengan pandangan yang lembut menandakan kekhawatirannya.

""Tidak usah!" jawab Ciel nyaring sambil memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah Sebastian. Wajahnya pasti semakin merah sekarang. Bagaimana tidak. Ditatap demikian ole seorang Sebastian Michaelis.

".. ke klinik bibiku saja. Jam segini masih buka, koq?" jawab Ciel lirih. Mendengar itu, Sebastian tersenyum lembut. Dalam hati ia bersyukur, Ciel mau diajak berobat. Karena ia tak akan tega membiarkan Ciel terus-terusan kesakitan begitu.

.

.

.

.

**Klinik Burnett, 19.25 p.m.**

"Ya ampun, Ciel… kapan kau bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik. Aku jadi tak tega meninggalkanmu sendirian di tempat itu. Bla.. bla.. bla….."

Sementara Bibi Ann masih sibuk menyeramahi Ciel perihal Ciel yang baru beberapa hari terkena maag, sekarang terkilir parah. Kalau saja terlambat sedikit lagi, mungkin tulangnya bisa retak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih banyak, Mr. Michaelis. Anda sudah mau mengantarkan keponakan saya yang bandel ini." Ujar Mrs. Angelina ramah kepada Sebastian. Sementara Ciel hanya bisa merengut kesal karena sudah dijelek-jelekkan do depan orang yang paling menyebalkan baginya.

"Tidak masalah, Madam. Lagipula seain bandel, keponakan Anda yang satu ini juga sangat manis."

"Hey! Apa maksudmu bilang begitu!" bentak Ciel tiba-tiba.

"Ciel! Jaga ucapanmu. Itu tidak sopan." Mrs. Angelina mengingatkan.

Kemudian Ciel kembali diam dang merengut. Mendengarkan obrolan kedua orang yang sibuk membicarakan kecerobohannya.

Setelah kurang lebih tiga puluh menit berada di klinik milik bibinya, Ciel minta pulang dengan alasan ingin istirahat. Sebastian yang memang tanggap, langsung meminta izin pamit pada bibi Ciel.

"Jaga Ciel baik-baik, ya. Aku titip dia. Maaf kalau dia sedikit merepotkan." Ujar Mrs. Angelina saat mereka memasuki taksi yang akan kami gunakan untuk ke apartemen. Tidak mungkin kan, mereka jalan kaki? Dan lebih tidak mungkin lagi kalau Ciel harus digendong Sebastian sampai aparteman. Bisa-bisa ia kehabisan nafas sebelum sampai.

"Tenang saja, Madam. Aku akan menjaganya. Terima kasih, Bye.."

Mereka pun berpisah. Kini tinggal Sebastian dan Ciel yang ada di dalam taksi.

Sebastian memandangi wajah Ciel yang kini terlelap karena kelelahan. Crimson out pun menyipit akibat efek sebuah senyuman tulus dari kedua belah bibirnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat langka. Andai Ciel bisa melihat senyuman tulus Sebastian saat ini, mungkin hari sabtu nanti ia tidak akan mau putus dari Sebastian. Mungkin.

"Oyasumi, _My Princess._"

Bersambung….

Gomen… gomen… gomen…

Lama banget update ya?

Hape saya rusak, sarana buat ngetik juga nge-hank.  
>jadi sya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Karena saya butuh waktu untuk memperbaiki semuanya.<p>

Sudikah para readers untuk me-review fict ini?

Saya sangat senang jika readers sekalian me-review.

Please…. Review…

Salam Katak, Ara-kun.

Pppoofffppphhh…..


	5. Chapter 5

Waahh… sudah lama ya saya gak update *plack*

Readers : dasar author gak tau diri. Ke mana aja lu? Hah?

Gomen.. neh saya dah update.. sebelumnya thanks bwt yang udah pada review ya…

**Tittle : **Sulit

**Disclaimer : **Yana Toboso, lah.. masa' punya saya. Jadi apa kuroshitsuji nanti..

**Pairing : **SebaXCiel, pasti…..

**Rated : **T, M, T, M, T, M, ….., T ja lah dulu…

**Warning : **OOC, yah.. pokoknya gitu, deh.. yang jelas ini fict YAOI/ Sho-ai/ boys love/ boysXboys/dlsb

.

.

.

**Sulit**

**Chapter 5**

**Apartement Ciel, 07.00 a.m.**

"Ukh.." suara rintihan terdengar beriringan dengan terbukanya sepasang saffire yang sejak semalam menutup itu. Sebelah tangan pemuda bernama Ciel itu meraba keningnya sendiri karena ada sedikit rasa sakit di bagian itu. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi ranjang. Di sana ia menemukan seorang pemuda dengan wajah terlelap damai di atas kedua lengannya yang terlipat.

Awalnya Ciel bingung, kenapa orang ini bisa ada di ruangan yang ia kira kamarnya ini? Namun setelah mengingat kejadian kemarin sore, pemuda berambut kelabu tersebut menghela nafas lega.

"Apakah dia menjagaku semalaman penuh?" ujar Ciel lirih. Kemudian ia mencoba bangkit perlahan. Sebisa mungkin agar tidak membangunkan Sebastian yang tertidur.

Kakinya sudah tidak terlalu sakit sekarang, walaupun masih membuat cara jalannya sedikit aneh. Perlahan, Ciel menuju ke kamar mandi. Namun saat baru sampai di ambang pintu kamar mandi, sebuah suara terdengar dari atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Dilihatnya ponsel milik Sebastian menyala seperti ada panggilan masuk.

Awalnya Ciel acuh. Tapi lama kelamaan, telinganya jengah juga karena sang empunya ponsel tidak kunjung bangun. Akhirnya Ciel putuskan untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut tanpa melihat nama penelpon terlebih dahulu..

"H-Halo..?" sapa Ciel agak gugup.

"Ah.. Ciel, ya? Ini aku, Lau." Ujar suara di seberang sana.

"Oh.. ada apa, Master Lau?"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pakai 'Master'. Oh, ya mana Sebastian?" Tanya Lau. Ciel pun melirik pemuda yang masih terlelap di sampingnya.

"Mmm.. masih tidur. Perlu kubangunkan?"

"Oh, tak usah. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan keadaanmu padanya. Atau kutanya langsung saja sekarang."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya terkilir sedikit."

"Syukurlah, tapi kalau kau rasa belum bisa bekerja, istirahat saja dulu, oke?"

"Hn."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku masih ada pekerjaan. Bye."

"Bye." Ujar Ciel yang kemudian terlonjak kaget karena wajah Sebastian sudah ada di depan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku?" Tanya Sebastian masih dengan nada yang ogah-ogahan-khas orang baru bangun tidur-. Ciel yang masih terkena efek kaget hanya bisa mengelus dadanya.

"Bisa tidak, tidak mengagetkan seperti itu?" ujar Ciel ketus seraya menyerahkan ponsel Sebastian kepada pemilik aslinya. "Master Lau menelponmu. Karena kau tak kunjung bangun, jadi aku yang jawab." Ciel bicara sambil ngeloyor ke kamar mandi. Sementara Sebastian memperhatikan cara jalan Ciel yang sudah seperti kakek-kakek kena encok, tentunya sambil menyeringai.

"Sungguh.. pacar yang pengertian…" ujar Sebastian dengan nada yang dibuat-buat tentunya. Sengaja membesarkan volume suaranya agar dapat didengar oleh Ciel yang berada di kamar mandi.

BUGH.!

Dan itulah sambutan yang didapat oleh Sebastian. Sebuah lemparan benda keras yang di arahkan ke pintu kamar mandi-tentunya dari dalam-. Sebastian malah tertawa puas karena berhasil menggoda Ciel pagi-pagi begini.

Sementara itu, di kamar mandi. Ciel mulai membuka pakaiannya setelah menyesuaikan suhu air yang akan digunakan untuk mandi. Setelah pakaiannya gugur semua, ia mulai menyelupkan tubuh putih mulus miliknya ke dalam bak berisi air hangat tersebut. Menenggelamkan setengah kepalanya, berusaha agar pikirannya tenang kembali.

Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini ia jadi sering memikirkan sosok pemuda yang masih berada di apartementnya pagi ini. Ruby milik orang itu begitu menarik perhatiannya karena-jujur- bola mata seperti itu jarang sekali ada. Ia tak habis pikir mengenai sikap pria tersebut padanya. Pada awal pertemuan, pria itu begitu menyebalkan dan hampir membuatnya selalu naik darah. Tapi sekarang, pria itu malah terlalu baik padanya.

Perubahan sikapnya itu, lho..

MENCURIGAKAN..

.

.

.

Begitu selesai mandi, Ciel langsung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berbalutkan handuk putih di pinggangnya. Kemudian ia berjalan tertatih menuju tempat tidurnya. Ciel sedikit terkejut melihat ranjangnya yang sudah rapi dan di atasnya sudah terdapat satu set pakaiannya-lengkap dengan pakaian dalamnya-.

Ciel mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok yang diduganya sebagai pelaku kasus ini. Namun nihil. Tak ada siapa-siapa di kamarnya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk segera memakai pakaiannya dan melanjutkan pencariannya setelah tubuhnya sudah terbalut kain yang pantas.

.

.

"Sebastian.. kau di mana?" Ciel berteriak tak jelas begitu ia selesai memakai baju. Ia mulai mencari-cari Sebastian. Mulai dari ruang tamu, toilet, ruang khusus musiknya, dan terakhir..dapur.

"Ternyata kau ada di sini." Ciel memandang kea rah Sebastian yang tengah sibuk membersihkan counter dapur milik Ciel. Tampaknya ia baru selesai memasak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ciel yang melihat Sebastian masih sibuk bersih-bersih.

"Tidur! Tentu saja memasak. Kau pikir apa yang biasa orang lakukan di dapur kalu bukan memasak." Jawab Sebastian asal. Sebenarnya ia berharap mendapatkan ekspresi kesal dari Ciel. Namun yang ia dapat hanya Ciel yang kini memandanginya lekat. Seolah menuntut sesuatu untuk dijelaskan.

Sebastian menghentikan kegiatannya dan berbalik menghadap Ciel. Kini mereka berdua hanya terhalang oleh sebuah meja makan yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Risih tahu!" ujar Sebastian ketus. Namun Ciel tidak membalasnya melainkan hanya menggumam pelan, "Tuh, 'kan." Begitu katanya.

"Apanya yang 'tuh,kan'?" Tanya Sebastian yang bingung dengan tampang bego bin autist-nya *JLEB-author dilempar pisau dapur sama Sebastian-*

"Kamu itu, lho.. sebentar jahil, sebentar jahat, sebentar baik, sebentar jahil lagi, sebentar judes, trus baik lagi. Bikin bingung." Ujar Ciel sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Ya sudah.. kalau gitu nanti aku jahatnya yang lama, gak Cuma sebentar. Trus.. lebih lama lagi jahilnya.. biar bias jahilin kamu terus." Ujar Sebastian dengan tampang mesum mode on nya. Ciel yang menyadari aura berbahaya yang keluar dari Sebastian hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"S-Sudahlah.. mandi dulu sana! Baumu itu lho.. bikin ayam tetangga mati tahu!" ciel mencoba menghindari Sebastian yang menatapnya balik dengan tatapan mesum. Sebastian pun berjalan menuju tempat Ciel berdiri. Ciel agak berjengit sedikit kemudian terbelalak kaget saat tiba-tiba Sebastian mengecup kilat pipinya. Semburat merah muda tampak jelas di kedua pipi milik Phantomhive muda itu.

"Terima kasih, _My Princess_." Ujar Sebastian setengah berbisik kemudian melenggangkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi.

"AKU INI LAKI-LAKI! KENAPA KAU PANGGIL PRINCESS!" teriak Ciel histeris. Tentu saja ia tak terima panggilan macam itu. Hey, hey.. sejak kapan Ciel mulai menikmati perannya sebagai pacar Sebastian? Wah, wah… tanda-tanda, nih..

"Tapi kau cerewet, seperti perempuan!" Sebastian balas teriak dari dalam kamar mandi. Dan..

BUGH.!

Sebuah lemparan kea rah pintu kamar mandi kembali terjadi, namun kali ini dari arah luar. Dan pelakunya masih sama dengan yang tadi, yaitu Ciel.

"Dasar, BRENGSEK!".

.

.

.

.

"Aku selesai!" ujar Ciel ketus setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya yang berupa sepiring nasi goring special buatan tangan Sebastian. Dalam hati Ciel mengakui rasa masakan Sebastian yang memang.. mm… luar biasa enak. Bibinya saja belum pernah memasak seenak ini. Tapi mengingat perlakuan Sebastian kepadanya, Ciel berusaha menyembunyikan kekagumannya akan masakan Sebastian. Bias ge-er dia nanti.

"Mmm.. jadi, hari Sabtu nanti jam berapa?" Tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba. Tangannya kini sibuk membereskan piring bekas sarapan penuh cinta bersama Ciel.

"Terserah!" ujar Ciel ketus.

"Bagaimana kalau sebelum jam makan malam. Jam…. 5 ya..?" Tanya Sebastian yang masih ditanggapi dengan tampang ogah-ogahan dari Ciel.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang Ciel katakan. Ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan janji kencan itu. Toh, setelah hari itu berakhir, mereka akan putus.

Sebastian memperhatikan Ciel yang tengah memegangi kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Sepertinya kepalanya sakit lagi. Setelah mengeringkan tangannya, Sebastian berjalan menghampiri Ciel yang masih duduk di bangku meja makannya.

"Jangan lupa minum obatnya." Ujar Sebastian lembut dengan dibumbui sedikit nada khawatir. Pria tegap itu mengambil posisi duduk di bangku sebelah Ciel.

"Iya. Iya. Dasar cerewet!" omel Ciel yang nyatanya tetap beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil obat.

.

.

"Pulang sana!" usir Ciel saat ia hendak kembali mengerjakan makalahnya yang sempat terbengkalai. Kini Ciel sudah menghadap komputernya yang sudah menyala.

"Mau kubantu?" Tanya Sebastian yang tidak mempedulikan usiran Ciel barusan.

"Sudah kubilang, pulang sana! Memangnya kau tidak ke kampus apa?" ciel tetap ngotot mengusir Sebastian.

"Aku libur hari ini. Tidak tahu, ya?" Tanya Sebastian dengan nada mengejek. Sekarang ia malah mengambil sebuah kursi di dekatnya dan duduk di samping Ciel yang tengah berkutat dengan komputernya. "Sedang buat apa, sich? Asyik sekali kelihatannya." Sebastian melongokkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat apa yang sedang Ciel kerjakan.

Ciel agak bergidik karena tiba-tiba wajah Sebastian menjadi sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan hembusan nafas Sebastian dapat ia rasakan menerpa pipi sebelah kirinya. Saking gugupnya, jemari Ciel otomatis menghentikan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan Sebastian masih pasang tampang innocent-nya sambil menunggu kelanjutan tulisan Ciel.

"S-Sudah kubilang pergi. K-Kau mengganggu tahu!" ujar Ciel yang sudah bisa mengendalikan diri sambil mendorong wajah Sebastian agar menjauh darinya. Wajah Ciel kini sudah bias menyamai warna tomat, mungkin. Entah mengapa selalu begitu tiap kali Sebastian berada di dekatnya. Jantungnya serasa berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bicaranya yang biasanya angkuh pun berubah jadi gugup. Ciel sendiri bingung kenapa dirinya bisa begitu hanya karena Sebastian-orang yang sangat menyebalkan baginya- berada di dekatnya.

"Aku kan hanya ingin membantumu. Kenapa sinis begitu, sich?" Tanya Sebastian yang masih ngotot duduk di samping Ciel.

"Aku harus segera menyelesaikan tugasku. Dan aku tidak bisa berpikir kalau kau ada di dekatku!" Ciel kembali mencak-mencak. Sekarang ia sudah ada di posisi berdiri karena itu sekarang ia (agak) lebih tinggi dari Sebastian yang masih duduk. Sebastian agak mengernyit setelah mendengar ucapan Ciel barusan.

"Kenapa begitu? Anggap saja aku tak ada. Beres, kan?" sanggah Sebastian enteng. Ciel sudah mulai frustasi sekarang. Ia meremat helaian kelabu di kepalanya sebagai bentuk curahan hatinya yang sedang semerawut.

"Aarrrggghhh.. bagaimana bisa begitu sedangkan kau berada sangat dekat denganku!" walaupun ada kata 'bagaimana' dalam kalimatnya, namun kalimat Ciel barusan bukan merupakan pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah ungkapan isi hatinya yang sedang bingung.

"Kumohon pulanglah.. aku harus mengumpulkannya hari ini.." sedikit nada memelas terdengar di antara kata yang diucapkan oleh Ciel. Menaggapi hal tersebut, akhirnya Sebastian bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap keduan cerulean milik Ciel secara intens. Setelah terjadi hening selama kurang lebih lima detik, Sebastian mulai menyunggingkan seringaian khasnya sambil menatap nakal ke arah Ciel.

"Aku akan pergi setelah dapat jatah dari 'pacarku tersayang'." Ujar Sebastian sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ciel-lagi. Menyadari sesuatu yang buruk, Ciel mulai panik sambil menghindari tatapan menusuk dari Sebastian.

"A-apa yang ma-mau k-kau lakukan?" Ciel tergagap-gagap saking gugup dan paniknya.

Tanpa aba-aba, tangan Sebastian meraih belakang kepala Ciel di saat yang bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang meraih bibir Ciel lembut sekaligus menuntut. Ciel mencoba meronta, namun semua tahu hal itu tak akan berhasil. Sebelah tangan Sebastian yang bebas menarik pinggang Ciel agar tubuh keduanya makin merapat. Sebastian memperdalam ciuman-sepihak-nya.

Kali ini Sebastian menjilati bibir bawah Ciel, meminta izin masuk ke rongga basah milik Ciel. Namun Ciel malah merapatkan giginya, menjadikannya tameng agar lidah Sebastian tidak masuk. Merasa ditolak, Sebastian menggigit bibir bawah Ciel, cukup keras namun tak sampai menimbulkan luka. Ciel yang terkejut spontan membuka mulutnya dan kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh Sebastian.

Merasakan benda asing yang kini mendominasi rongga basahnya, tanpa disadari Ciel terpancing permainan Sebastian. Lidah mereka kini salin bergulat. Namun apa mau dikata. Sebastian jauh lebih lihai dibandingkan Ciel.

"Ngnghh.. hh…" desahan dari Ciel membuat Sebastian semakin menikmati permainan yang sangat menyenangkan tersebut. Lagi dan lagi. Lidah Sebastian kini mengabsen seluruh deretan gigi Ciel yang tertata begitu rapi. Walaupun sedikit terasa rasa obat yang baru saja diminum oleh Ciel, tetap saja hal itu terasa begitu manis bagi Sebastian.

Saat pasokan oksigen di paru-paru menipis, Sebastian melepaskan ciumannya walaupun ia masih ingin menikmatinya. Wajah Ciel sudah sangat merah karena kekurangan oksigen. Keduanya tampak terengah-engah. Sebastian yang pulih lebih dulu langsung mengecup pelan kening Ciel yang masih tertunduk lemas. Kedua lengan Sebastian menyangga tubuh Ciel yang sepertinya akan ambruk tersebut-saking lemasnya-.

Ciel memegangi kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Kali ini ia benar-benar merasakan kalau dunia sedang berputar. Pandangannya mengabur perlahan. Tubuhnya juga terasa semakin lemas. Kakinya tak sanggup menopang berat badannya lebih lama lagi. Seandainya tangan Sebastian tak memeganginya, mungkin ia sudah ambruk ke lantai dengan tak berdosanya.

"Hey! Kau bisa berdiri?" Tanya Sebastian saat melihat Ciel tak kunjung berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri.

Menunggu. Namun Ciel tak menjawabnya. Nampaknya ia masih linglung karena dicium Sebastian sampai kehabisan nafas seperti ini.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sebastian menggendong Ciel bridal style untuk membaringkannya di ranjang. Ciel yang tenaganya habis tak bisa melawan. Walaupun tidak ditunjukkan, namun Sebastian merasa sangat panik saat ini. Ada sedikit-Cuma sedikit lho- rasa bersalah dalam dirinya. Well, ia memang agak keterlaluan tadi. Tapi itu kan karena Ciel yang menolaknya. Seandainya saja Ciel menurut saja, pasti tidak sampai terjadi hal seperti ini kan? Well, itu juga belum pasti, sich.. (Author dilempar wajan bolong).

Setelah membaringkan Ciel di atas kasurnya, Sebastian berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Langkahnya terburu-buru menandakan betapa paniknya pemuda beriris merah tersebut.

"Minum ini." Ujar Sebastian yang sudah membantu Ciel ke posisi duduk. Ia pun membantu Ciel meminum air di dalam gelas itu. Ciel menegaknya perlahan sampai isinya benar-benar tandas. Segera Sebastian membaringkan Ciel lagi dan menaruh gelas kosong yang ada di tangannya di atas meja samping ranjang Ciel.

"Sudah baikan?" Tanya Sebastian saat melihat Ciel yang mulai bernapas secara normal.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau mau membunuhku, ya?" Tanya Ciel dengan suara lemah namun menusuk.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu." Suara Sebastian tak kalah lemah disbanding suara Ciel. Namun hal itu dikarenakan rasa bersalahnya terhadap Ciel.

"Gara-garra kau, aku pasti dimarahi Mr. Aberline." Tukas Ciel.

"Istirahatlah." Kata Sebastian. "Kau belum sembuh benar,'kan?"

"Cih! Bagaimana aku bisa istirahat sementara tugasku meronta minta dikerjakan?"

"Kubilang istirahat, Ciel." Ulang Sebastian. Asal kalian tahu, Sebastian tak suka dibantah.

"Tidak sebelum aku menyelesaikan tu-" Ciel yang hendak bangkit langsung ditahan oleh Sebastian. Dan cara Sebastian menahannya itu lho, yang bikin Ciel kaget setengah mampus.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini kedua telapak tangan Sebastian berada di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Ciel. Mata merahnya menatap tajam ke arah saffire milik Ciel yang berada di bawahnya. Sebastian mengunci tubuh Ciel di bawah tubuhnya. Wajah mereka juga sangat dekat sekarang. Mungkin… sebentar author ukur dulu ya.. *bletak* sekitar lima sentimeter.

Ciel bisa merasakan nafas Sebastian yang menerpa wajahnya-yang ia yakin sudah sangat merah-. Untuk yang ke sekian kali, Ciel merasa panik. 'Bisa-bisa asma ku kumat nich.' Batin Ciel tak keruan.

"Ciel.. aku datang menjengukmu. Ci-..el..?" suara seorang pemuda pirang yang menerobos masuk ke kamar Ciel-tanpa mengetuk pintu tentunya- terdengar lirih di akhir. Barang bawaannya jatuh seketika saat melihat pemandangan di depan iris turquoise-nya.

Sontak kedua orang yang tadinya saling berpandangan langsung memandang ke arah pemuda pirang bernama Alois tersebut. Keduanya terbelalak kaget. Bingung harus mencari alasan apa untuk menjelaskan posisi mereka saat ini.

"Err.. Begini..ng.. Al.."

b-e-r-s-a-m-b-u-n-g…

fyuh…. Gimana? Lumayan panjangkah?

Ciel : gila tuh Sebas! Gue dicium sampe semaput.

Sebby : maaf, Ciel. Kalau mau menyalahkan, salahin tuh author stress yang nyuruh gue ngelakuin hal

Tidak berperikeCielan itu.

Ciel : tapi lu juga seneng,'kan?

Sebby : he he (garuk-garuk pantat-eh-kepala)

Ciel : dasar mesum!

Author n Sebby ber-high-five-ria.

Sebby : thanks ya, bro..laen kali yang lebih 'hot', ya..

Author : tengang aja.. rated nya bakal naek tingkat, koq.

Sebby : hazzeeekkk…. (Joget-joget gaje)

Author N Sebby : *BLETAK* (dilempar meja billiard sama Ciel)

Ciel : daripada baca percakapan gak penting antara author stress dan butler mesum itu, mendingan reader semua baca satu kata di bawah ini dan melakukannya.

REVIEW…..

Author : oke? Oke?

Salam Katak, Ara-kun.

Pooffffppphhhh…... .


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank's to:**

Aiko Enma,**manusia semelekete,**Neko, **Meg chan,**Kamiya Yuki, **Mousy Phantomhive, **KuroshitsujiLover234,**gia,** Fara, **Vi Ether Muneca, **arthemis, **abaikan, **and Ms. Albino Irokui

**Thanks for read and review, guys**

Met baca…

**Tittle : **Sulit

**Disclaimer : **Yana Toboso, lah.. masa' punya saya. Jadi apa kuroshitsuji nanti..

**Pairing : **SebaXCiel, pasti…..

**Rated : **T, M, T, M, T, M, ….., T ja lah dulu…

**Warning : **OOC, yah.. pokoknya gitu, deh.. yang jelas ini fict YAOI/ Sho-ai/ boys love/ boysXboys/dlsb

.

.

_**Cerita sebelumnya**__:_

"_Ciel.. aku datang menjengukmu. Ci-..el..?" suara seorang pemuda pirang yang menerobos masuk ke kamar Ciel-tanpa mengetuk pintu tentunya- terdengar lirih di akhir. Barang bawaannya jatuh seketika saat melihat pemandangan di depan iris turquoise-nya._

_Sontak kedua orang yang tadinya saling berpandangan langsung memandang ke arah pemuda pirang bernama Alois tersebut. Keduanya terbelalak kaget. Bingung harus mencari alasan apa untuk menjelaskan posisi mereka saat ini._

"_Err.. Begini..ng.. Al.."_

**Sulit**

**Chapter 6**

Ciel -yang bingung setengah mati- hanya bisa gelagapan gak jelas sambil memebelalakan mata pada sosok berambut pirang di ambang pintu kamarnya. Buah-buahan yang dibawa oleh pemuda pirang tersebut, jatuh berceceran-menggelinding- ke segala arah di kamar Ciel. Mulai dari apel, jeruk, pear, dan lain-lain. Hanya dengan sepuluh ribu rupiah saja, Anda bisa mendapatkan buah segar langsung dari ke-PLAK! BAGH!BUGH! CKLEK!DZIING!

Hening.

Tak ada suara di tengah kebengongan mereka yang berada di dalam ruangan pribadi Ciel tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Sebastian mulai bergerak untuk memperbaiki posisinya dengan Ciel yang errr… sedikit 'mengundang' tanda tanya itu.

"Well, aku mau pulang." Ujar Sebastian seraya melangkahkan kaki. Pandangan Ciel –otomatis- menuju ke Sebastian yang berjalan.

"Eh, pintu keluarnya bukan di situ, Sebastian!" teriak Ciel yang mengetahui arah langkah Sebastian adalah menuju ke ruang musiknya.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin mengambil barang yang ketinggalan." Seru Sebastian yang sudah tak tampak batang hidungnya lagi.

"Alois, masuklah." Ciel mempersilahkan Alois yang masih bengong untuk masuk ke kamarnya. "Tumben sekali kau kemari. Ada apa?" tanya Ciel kemudian.

"Ah, ano.. aku dengar dari Claude kalau kau sakit. Jadi aku dating menjengukmu." Alois menghampiri Ciel yang masih berbaring di kasurnya. Kepalanya masih terasa berat, jadi ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat dulu sebentar. Setidaknya ia butuh istirahat dan mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menyelesaikan makalahnya nanti.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu depan yang tertutup- dengan tidak manusiawinya- menandakan kalau Sebastian sudah keluar dari apartemen Ciel. Kedua orang yang masih betah pada posisi masing-masing, kemudian saling pandang.

Hening. Lagi.

Keduanya sama-sama diam. Bingung harus bicara apa. Suasana jadi kaku saat ini. Sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya si prang a.k.a. Alois Trancy.

"Yah.. hanya terkilir. Dan sekarang sudah lebih baik." Jawab Ciel sekenanya. Alois manggut-manggut paham mendengar jawaban Ciel.

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana dengan makalahmu?"tanya Ciel

"Aku sudah mengumpulkannya kemarin. Punyamu?"jawab Alois yakin.

"Bagaimana kalau kubantu menyelesaikannya?" tawar Alois dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

"Eh?" Ciel cuma bisa melongo begitu mendengar ucapan Alois. "Tidak usah. Aku hanya perlu menulis beberapa halaman lagi. Akan kacau kalau orang lain ikut campur." Ciel berkata sambil senyum tak enak. Ya, memang Ciel tak pernah membiarkan siapapun mencampuri urusannya. Baik dalam hal tugas sekolah maupun masalah pribadi, Ciel selalu menyelesaikannya sendiri. Melihat Ciel yang benar-benar tak ingin dibantu, Alois hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah, aku tak memaksa. Tapi… ini." Alois menyerahkan selembar kertas yang ia keluarkan dai saku kemeja ungu kotak-kotaknya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Ciel seraya meraih kertas tersebut dari tangan Alois.

"Sabtu nanti, band-ku mengadakan konser. Kau datang, ya?" pinta Alois. Tunggu! Sabtu? Bukankah hari itu ia ada janji kencan dengan Sebastian. Ya kan, Ciel?

"Jam berapa konsernya?" tanya Ciel agak ragu.

"Jam 2 siang. Kau bisa datang, kan? Tak mudah loh mendapatkan tiket itu…" bujuk Alois.

'Haaahhh.. untung saja. Kalau jam 2 sih aku masih bisa datang.' Batin Ciel meracau tak jelas.

"Baiklah. Aku akan datang." Ujar Ciel mantap.

-Frog-

.

.

Sementara itu, di suatu tempat yang bisa kita sebut kampus.

Seorang pria berbadan tegap, berambut raven belah tengah tampak sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sebuah fakultas yang bukan jurusannya. Setiap orang yang dilewatinya selalu berhenti dari kegiatannya hanya untuk menatap penuh arti ke arah pria bermata merah tersebut. Banyak yang berbisik-bisik sambil cekikikan centil begitu pria tersebut lewat, dan pastinya itu untuk wanita. Sedangkan untuk pria yang dilewati, mereka hanya bisa menatap sambil menerawang. Mambayangkan kalau tubuh dan paras sempurna itu adalah milik mereka.

Ya. Siapa sich, mahasiswa Buckingham University yang tak kenal dengan Sebastian Michaelis? Putra tunggal dari donator terbesar di kampus itu. Mahasiswa semester akhir jurusan masak memasak, atau apalah namanya. Tampan, jenius, kaya raya, murah senyum-mesum-, dan terkenal royal. Perfect. Satu kata itulah yang tergambar di benak setiap orang yang melihatnya.

Tapi masalahnya, buat apa Sebastian yang notabene adalah mahasiswa jurusan koki, berada di fakultas musik di jam kuliah begini? Sambil menenteng sebuah benda yang berbentuk seperti laporan pula.

Kaki jenjangnya kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah daun pintu yang terdapat tulisan 'Mr. Aberline'. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu kayu berwarna cokelat tua yang terdapat banyak ukiran tersebut.

Tak lama terdengarlah suara dari arah dalam ruangan yang pintunya diketuk tadi. "Masuk." Begitulah suaranya.

Tanpa ragu, Sebastian membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalam ruangan dosen musik tersebut. Mr. Aberline yang tadinya sedang sibuk memeriksa beberapa tugas dari anak didiknya, sontak membelalakan mata begitu mengetahui siapa yang mencoba menemuinya saat itu. Gugup melanda dosen berambut cokelat tersebut.

"M-Mr. Michaelis? A-Ada perlu apa?" tanya Mr. Aberline tergagap-gagap.

"Langsung saja." Ujar Sebastian yang kemudian menaruh benda yang sedari tadi dibawanya ke meja di hadapannya. "Aku kemari ingin meyerahkan tugas milik Mr. Phantomhive. Dia sedang sakit, jadi tak bisa menyerahkannya langsung. Sekalian izinkan dia untuk kelas yang diikutinya hari ini dan beberapa hari ke depan."

Mr. Aberline hanya bisa manggut-manggut sambil menyimak ucapan orang di hadapannya. Tak ingin melakukan kesalahan karena akan berakibat fatal jika berurusan dengan orang ini.

"B-Baik." Hanya itu jawaban yang terdengar sebelum suara pintu yang ditutup memecahkan keheningan di ruangan itu.

-Frog-

.

.

"Hati –hati di jalan. Maaf tak bisa mengantar sampai depan." Ujar Ciel yang masih berbaring di kasurnya pada Alois yang sudah berdiri-hendak pergi-. Alois hanya tersenyum.

"Tak masalah, Ciel. Cepat sembuh, ya." Ujar Alois. Dan..

Cup.

Wajah Ciel tiba-tiba saja memerah karena barusan saja Alois mengecup pipinya. Tak terasa Ciel memegangi pipinya yang tadi dikecup Alois. Tentu saja setelah Alois keluar dari kamarnya.

'Ah, daripada bengong. Lebih baik aku kerjakan tugasku.' Ciel yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya bermonolog dalam hati. Kemudian pemuda berambut kelabu itu bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan pelan menuju ruang musiknya -tempat komputernya berada-.

Tapi belum sampai dia ke pintu kamarnya, ponselnya berdering sesaat, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Ciel pun berbalik arah dan meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di meja kamarnya. Dibukanya pesan tersebut.

From : Unknown Number

Mail : makalahmu dapat nilai bagus. Kalau tidak percaya, kau bisa tanya Mr. Aberline besok.

Cepat sembuh, _My princess._

Kata terakhir cukup membuat Ciel mengetahui – benar – benar mengetahui - kalau pengirim pesan itu adalah Sebastian. Ciel lantas langsung berlari -pelan tentunya- menuju ruang musiknya. Manghampiri komputernya dan mencari-cari sebuah benda kacil tempat semua data kuliahnya berada. Mencari sebuah flashdisk yang merupakan nyawanya itu. Namun..

Nihil. Ia tak menemukannya dimanapun. Saat itulah ia benar-benar percaya akan pesan dari Sebastian. Langsung saja ia meraih ponselnya untuk membalas pesan tadi.

To : Freak Devil (disini Ciel langsung menamai nomor Sebastian begitu melihat pesan tadi)

Mail : Dasar BRENGSEK! Beraninya kau mencuri Flasdisk-ku.! CEPAT KEMBALIKAN!

Ciel pun tertawa ringan setelah melihat display ponselnya bertuliskan 'Message delivered'

-Frog-

.

.

.

**Trancy's Mansion, 21.00 p.m.**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tampak termenung memandangi langit melalui jendela kamarnya. Ia kini berdiri menyandar pada salah satu sisi jendela yang sangat besar itu. Matanya menerawang memandangi sebuah objek yang ada di langit. Sebuah benda bulat besar berwarna putih yang memantulkan cahaya dari matahari sehingga bisa terlihat bersinar.

Lamunannya terbangun saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Pandangannya teralihkan namun tubuhnya tak beranjak.

"Masuk." Hanya satu kata berbasis perintah yang keluar dari Trancy muda tersebut. Tampaknya pemuda pirang tersebut sudah tahu siapa yang berada di balik pintu itu.

Kemudian muncullah seorang pria tinggi tegap dengan setelan hitam-hitam khas kepala pelayan keluarga Trancy. Mata emasnya yang sipit tersembunyi di balik kacamata minus kebanggaannya. Di lengannya tersampir sebuah selimut tebal berwarna ungu muda. Pria tersebut berjalan ke arah pemuda pirang yang masih tidak beranjak dari posisinya semula.

"Sudah malam. Sebaiknya Anda tidur, Danna-sama." Ujar pria berbalut hitam-hitam tersebut sambil mengenakan selimut yang ia bawa ke tubuh pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

Pemuda pirang itu tidak melawan dan menurut saja untuk digiring menuju ranjang tempat tidurnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya dengan rileks di atas kasur dikamarnya yang bernuansa ungu itu.

"Claude.." panggil sang Tuan. Otomatis orang yang dipanggil Claude itu manghentikan langkahnya menuju keluar dan berbalik menuju Tuannya.

"Ada apa, Danna-sama." Tanya Claude datar.

"Bantu aku mendapatkan'nya', ya?" pinta pemuda pirang tersebut sambil menyembunyikan bola turquoise-nya di balik kelopak matanya.

"Yes, Your Highness." Jawab Claude sebelum kemudian beranjak pergi lagi. Namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti. Kali ini karena ada seseorang yang menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau di sini saja sampai aku tertidur." Ujar pemuda pirang yang merupakan pelaku 'penarikan pergelangan tangan Claude'.

"Yes, Your Highness." Claude pun duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di samping ranjang Tuannya dan terus memegang tangan mungil pemuda pirang itu sampai ia rasa pemuda itu benar-benar sudah terlelap.

'Oyasumi, _My Highness_.' Batin pria tegap tersebut sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu kayu besar yang tertutup.

-Frog-

.

.

**Ciel's Apartement, 06.00 a.m.**

"Huuuaaaoohhhmmm…" seorang pemuda berambut _grayish _tampak sedang menggeliyat sambil menguap lebar pagi ini. Pemuda yang biasa disapa Ciel itu kini tampak bangkit dari posisi-tidur-nya. Setelah meregangkan otot-ototnya – yang tidak pernah dilatih- sesaat, Ciel pun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

Kakinya sudah sembuh setelah seharian kemarin ia beristirahat. Total! Plus perawatan dari Sebastian. Kalian tahu? Malam harinya, Sebastian datang lagi ke rumah Ciel untuk mengantarkan makan malam. Sebastian sengaja membuatkan makan malam untuk Ciel. Dan Ciel tidak menolak sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa? Toh, makanan itu tidak ada racunnya.

**Flashback**

_.TOK._

'Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?' pikir pemuda berambut kelabu yang semula tengah duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang ia pajang di tembok ruang tamu apartemennya. Pukul 20.35. dengan berat hati pemuda bernama Ciel itu berjalan menuju pintu depan apartemennya.

Dibukanya perlahan pintu bercat cokelat tua itu sehingga menampakkan sosok pemuda berambut raven belah tengah. Pemuda yang memiliki mata crimson itu tampak tersenyum sebelum akhirnya pemuda pemilik rumah itu –Ciel- mempersilahkan (baca: menyuruh) –nya masuk.

"Ada apa malam-malam begini datang ke rumah?" tanya Ciel saat keduanya sudah duduk berhadapan di kursi di ruang tamu Ciel.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau makan teratur dan meminum obatmu. Aku yakin kau lupa meminumnya." Jawab Sebastian tegas sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi dua porsi _beef steak_ yang ia buat di kafe Lau sebelum pulang tadi.

Ciel terbelalak mendengar penuturan Sebastian. Ia memang lupa meminum obatnya. Jangankan minum obat, untuk makan saja ia lupa.

"Gak usah sok perhatian begitu. Aku bukan anak kecil, tahu!" ujar Ciel sambil memalingkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan Sebastian yang mungkin akan membaca pikirannya. Senburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi sepucat bulan purnama yang bersinar malan ini.

"Aku sudah capek-capek memasak ini untukmu. Ayolah.. makan sama-sama, ya?" bujuk Sebastian pada Ciel yang masih membuang muka. (Author: pungutin yuukk..)

"Siapa suruh masak untukku. Aku tidak memintanya, kan?" tanya Ciel yang lebih ke penolakan. Tapi nampaknya penolakan itu akan segera berakhir. Saat Ciel mulai melirik menu yang Sebastian bawa. Akhirnya Ciel tergiur juga. Liat aja tuh, ilernya ke mana-mana *PLAK*.

"Ayolah Ciel.. kau harus cepat sembuh. Kau tidak mau berdiam diri di rumah terus kan?" Sebastian yang sebenarnya sudah tahu isi hati Ciel yang memang menginginkan menu yang ia bawa, hanya berusaha mengulur waktu sampai Ciel benar-benar mengakuinya.

"Kalau kau memaksa.. okelah." Jawab Ciel pada akhirnya.

Jadilah mereka makan malam-yang kemalaman- berdua di rumah Ciel. Mereka makan dalam diam. _Mood _Ciel terlanjur hancur gara-gara kedatangan Sebastian. Jadi tak ada yang berani buka mulut. Ciel sendiri sebenarnya merasa sangat canggung karena harus makan malam berdua dengan Sebastian. Entah perasaan apa yang membuat jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih cepat bila bersama pemuda bermata ruby di hadapannya ini.

.

.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan pulang." Ujar Sebastian setelah memastikan Ciel meminum obatnya dengan benar.

"Ya. Pulang sana! Lagian siapa juga yang menyuruhmu kemari, hah?"

"Kau ini… judes sekali, sih! Pantas saja tak ada wanita yang melirikmu." Ejek Sebastian sembil mencubiti pipi Ciel.

"Dasar BRENGSEK! Sakit, tahu! Cepat pulang sana!" usir Ciel sambil mendorong Sebastian dengan sebelah tanagnnya sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi digunakan untuk mengelus pipinya yang memerah akibat dicubit Sebastian.

"Well. Kalau ada apa-apa, telepon aku. Oke?"

"Tidak akan ada apa-apa!"

"Baiklah. Good Night, _My Princess._" Ujar Sebasian sambil mengecup pelan pipi Ciel yang malah tambah merah. Dan…

BUGH!

Sambutan yang hangat bukan? Sebuah kepalan melayang ke pipi kiri Sebastian. Tidak bisa dibilang pelan karena yang meninjunya adalah seorang pria. Biarpun berbadan kecil tapi cukup bertenaga juga ternyata.

**End of Flashback**

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Ciel menyambar tas biolanya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan apartemennya. Dan Ciel sangat terkejut begitu melihat Sebastian sudah _stand by_ di depan pntu rumahnya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah.. Sebastian yang tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Ciel untuk kembali masuk ke rumah dan menutup pintinya.

Kedua tangan Sebastian menekan bahu Ciel dan merapatkannya ke tembok. Mata Sebastian yang tampak sangat berkilau plus seringai yang terpampang di wajah sempurna Sebastian cukup membuat Ciel begidik. Ciel mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Sebastian yang makin merapat ke tubuhnya. Namun sia-sia.

"Ja-Jangan Se-Sebastian… kumo-" belum selesai Ciel bicara, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir Sebastian yang harus ia akui… sangat lembut. Ini yang ketiga kalinya semenjak mereka jadian-sepihak-. Ciel selalu berusaha menolak walaupun sia-sia. Dan jujur saja, Ciel juga sebenarnya merasa menikmati sentuhan Sebastian yang satu ini. Entah mengapa.

Karena tak ada perlawanan dari Ciel seperti kemarin, Sebastian mulai meminta izin untuk masuk. Ciel yang merasa harus melakukan permintaan Sebastian-atau akan berakhir seperti kemarin- hanya bisa meluluskan permintaaan Sebastian. Ciel membuka mulutnya, mengizinkan lidah Sebastian bergulat dengan lidahnya di dalam rongga basah miliknya.

"Hhh… nngghh…" suara itu terus meluncur dari bibir Ciel yang terkunci oleh bibir Sebastian. Membuat Sebastian menyeringai di tengah agresinya ke 'dalam' Ciel.

BRUK.

Tas biola Ciel jatuh saat kepalanya mulai pening akibat serangan Sebastian. Namun begitu Ciel tampak menikmatinya. Terbukti dari matanya yang terpejam, membiarkan cairan bening yang biasa disebut saliva keluar dari mulutnya. Saliva Ciel dan Sebastian yang bercampur.

Lima menit. Kemudian ciuman itu berakhir dengan Ciel yang terengah-engah. Pemuda barmata saffire itu menatap tajam ke arah Sebastian yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum senang. Kemudian Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke wajah Ciel dan menjilati sisa saliva yang masih tersisa di sekitar bibir Ciel.

"_Morning Kiss_-ku tak adarasanya. Kau belum sarapan, ya?" tanya Sebastian yang kini mulai menyerang perpotongan leher Ciel. Membuka satu kancing kemeja biru kotak-kotak Ciel yang paling atas dan mengekspos bahu 'menggoda' milik Ciel. Sedangkan Ciel tak bisa melawan. Ia hanya pasrah. Seperti yang sudah and abaca tadi, sebenarnya Ciel menikmatinya juga. Sekali lagi. Entah kenapa.

Sebastian menciumi leher Ciel dan menjilatinya. Membuat Ciel mendesah tak keruan. Tangan mungil Ciel kini meremat kemeja merah marun yang Sebastian pakai.

"Ssshhh…. Aahhh…. Se-Sebas..tiaann.. hen..ti.. aakkkhh..!" Ciel menjerit saat Sebastian menggigit perpotongan lehernya dan meninggalkan tanda di sana. Tanda berwarna kemerahan yang kemudian diperjelas dengan dihisap dalam oleh si pelaku.

Tak puas hanya sampai itu, Sebastian mulai membuka kancing kedua teratas kemeja Ciel.

Ketiga.

Keempat.

Dan habislah kancing Ciel. Semua kancing kemeja Ciel sudah terlepas.

Sebastian kembali membungkam mulut Ciel dengan mulutnya. Sedangkan tangannya mulai 'beraksi' di balik kaus dalam putih yang Ciel kenakan. Sebastian mulai meraba dada mulus milik Ciel yang terasa hangat itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja..

CKLEK.

Kriiikk… kriiik…

BLAM!

"Huwaa….." terdengar suara jeritan dari arah luar dan dalam apartemen Ciel.

Bersambung…

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Dan bagaimanakah cerita selanjutnya?

Jeng.. jeng… jeng… *BLETAK* ditimpuk all chara. ( brisik tahu!)

Buat ** Meg-chan**, dsni sudah jelas kan, Alois berperan sebagai apa? *BLETAK* (readers: bagian mana yang ngejelasin?)

Buat **neko**, maaf, asma Cile belom bisa kumat di chap ini. Mungkin chap-chap depan.

Buat **manusia semelekete**, Sebas memang 'berbahaya', disini malah makin berbahaya. Ya,kan? Ya,kan? Ya,kan?

Buat **Aiko Enma**, nih dah update. Thanks RnR nya ya…

Buat **Mousy Phantomhive**, sudah lebih 'hot' kah? Atau masih kurang. He he.. thanks reviewnya.

Buat yang laen, nama-nama di atas itu patut di contoh. Mereka review fict gak mutu saya ini.

Nah, klo begitu. Ditiru ya…

REVIEW, PLEASE…..

Salam Katak, Ara-kun.

Ppoooofffffppppphhh…..


	7. Chapter 7

Haaaiii…. Minna-san…

Siluman Katak kembali lagi nich…

Masih setiakah Anda pada fict saya yang satu ini?

Kalau iya, saya ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya.

Di saat saya sedang sakit begini, yang paling membuat saya bahagia adalah melanjutkan fict ini. Ide yang udah moncrot-moncrot(?) dari otak saya benar-benar bikin saya kelimpungan.

Yo wes lah, kita simak saja langsung ya…

**Thank's to:**

Aiko Enma,**manusia semelekete,**Neko, **Meg chan,**Kamiya Yuki, **Mousy Phantomhive, **KuroshitsujiLover234,**gia,** Fara, **Vi Ether Muneca, **arthemis, **abaikan, **and Ms. Albino Irokui

**Thanks for read and review, guys**

**Tittle : **Sulit

**Disclaimer : **Yana Toboso, lah.. masa' punya saya. Jadi apa kuroshitsuji nanti..

**Pairing : **SebaXCiel, pasti…..

**Rated : **karena di chap ini belum akan ada adegan 'panas', jadi masih T. dan untuk chap depan mungkin sudah bisa readers sekalian cari di rated M. oke?

**Warning : **OOC, OC(dikit), Typo(s), PoV ganti-ganti, YAOI/ Sho-ai/ boys love/ boysXboys/dlsb

CKLEK.

Kriiikkk… kriikkk…

BLAM!

"Huwaaaa…." Terdengar teriakan dari arah luar dan dalam apartemen Ciel.

…...

**Sulit**

**Chapter 7**

**Ciel's PoV**

"Huwaaaa…" aku menjerit sekuat tenaga karena rasa terkejutku yang amat sangat. Bagaimana tidak? Aku kepergok sedang dalam keadaan yang membuat orang salah paham. Terlebih lagi oleh temanku sendiri. Walaupun hanya sekilas kulihat rambut pirang pucatnya, namun aku sudah tahu pasti kalau orang itu adalah Alois Trancy.

Dengan sangat terburu-buru aku membenahi pakaianku yang berantakan. Sementara seorang yang menjadi dalang dari semua peristiwa pagi ini hanya berdiri diam sambil menatapku yang kelabakan. Mata crimsonnya memandangku dengan pandangan yang datar-sangat datar- hingga aku tak bisa memastikan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya kini.

Setelah yakin kancing bajuku terpasang semua, aku meraih knop pintu dan hendak segera berlari untuk mengejar Alois. Aku ingin menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman yang mungkin menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di kepala Alois.

Namun tampaknya aku harus mengurungkan niatku terlebih dahulu. Karena saat aku hendak keluar dan mengejar teman pirangku, tangan Sebastian yang kokoh mencengkeram salah satu pergelangan tanganku.

"Al…! tunggu dulu..!" teriakku sambil berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman Sebastian.

"Lepaskan aku, Sebastian!" perintahku dengan tegas.

"Memangnya kau mau apa?" tanya Sebastian dengan sedikit menggeram. Sungguh, tatapannya saat ini membuatku ciut.

"A-Aku mau menjelaskan yang terjadi pada Alois!" ujarku sedikit gugup karena ditatap begitu intens oleh orb merah tersebut.

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi, bukan? Semuanya sudah jelas." Bisik Sebastian yang sudah mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kananku. Hembusan nafasnya begitu terasa di tengkukku kini. Kali ini aku merasa benar-benar kesal. Orang ini, selalu saja seenaknya.

Aku pun mendorong tubuh Sebastian agar menjauh dari tubuhku. Sebastian yang lengah pun bisa terdorong oleh tenaga yang berasal dari kekesalanku.

"Tentu saja aku harus menjelaskan semuanya! Aku tidak ingin Alois salah paham dengan apa yang ia lihat!" aku benar-benar menumpahkan kekesalanku sekarang.

"Memangnya apa yang dia lihat? Bukankah itu hal yang wajar untuk dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih?" tanyanya enteng. Enak sekali ia bicara. Dia pikir dia siapa?

"Dengar, ya! AKU BUKAN KEKASIH, PACAR, ATAU SIAPA-SIAPAMU YANG BISA KAU PERLAKUKAN SEPERTI ITU!"

"Jadi ucapanmu setelah memakan cake dariku waktu it-"

"-itu bukan kemauanku!" aku memotong kalimat Sebastian. "Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk jadi pacarmu! Kau yang menjebakku!"

Hening.

Kami berdua saling menabrakkan pandangan kami. Aku memandang matanya -yang masih tampak tenang- dengan kedua saffire ku yang terbelalak. Dadaku naik turun dengan cepat akibat emosiku yang memuncak.

Gawat! Aku mulai sesak nafas. Seharusnya aku tidak terbawa emosi begini. Bisa berbahaya kalau asmaku kumat di saat seperti ini.

"Baiklah." Ujar Sebastian akhirnya. Ia mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar. "Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Tapi ingat, kau masih punya janji denganku besok. Sampai jumpa." Ujar Sebastian datar seraya meninggalkan aku yang kini berusaha mengatur nafasku yang mulai terasa –sangat- sesak.

"Ugghh…" aku memegangi dadaku yang semakin sesak. Entah kenapa, saat mendengarnya mengucapkan kata-kata tadi, hatiku serasa dibanting dari gedung lantai 100 dan jatuh di lantai dasar. Sungguh sakit di dada ini. Menambah rasa sakit akibat asmaku yang mulai kambuh. Mendengar kata-katanya tadi mungkin seperti mendengar kata 'putus' dari kekasih tercinta. Tapi kenapa aku harus merasa sesedih ini? Bukankah aku tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padanya?

Tubuhku merosot pelan karena kakiku yang sudah tak kuat menopang berat badanku. Kepalaku serasa berputar. Aku teus memegangi yang terakhir kuingat setelah itu adalah suara derap langkah yang terburu-buru ke arahku dan pandanganku yang berubah gelap.

**End of Ciel's PoV**

**Now, Alois' PoV**

Aku sungguh tak menyangka kalau Ciel akan melakukan hal itu. Hatiku seperti disayat ribuan pedang saat harus menyaksikan –sekilas dan tanpa sengaja- adegan yang disajikan oleh Ciel dan laki-laki yang sepertinya kukenal.

Aku berlari kencang menyusuri lorong apartemen yang kupijaki kini. Berusaha mengusir memori yang terus berputar seperti kaset rusak di kepalaku.

Aku terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan sekitarku. Aku hampir menangis saat ini. Namun harga diriku sebagai lelaki tak mengijinkanku untuk melakukan hal itu. Sebisa mungkin aku menyapu cairan bening yang ada di sudut mataku dengan menggunakan lengan bajuku, saat kurasa cairan bening tersebut akan turun membentuk sebuah sungai yang mengalir melalui pipi menuju dagu lancipku.

BRUK.

"Aw.." aku hampir saja terjatuh apabila tak ada tangan yang menopangku saat aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Maafkan saya, Danna-sama." Ujar orang itu gugup. Ternyata orang yang kutabrak adalah Claude, butler setiaku. Sesaat setelah kupandangi sepasang amber miliknya, aku langsung menerjang lelaki tegap berseragam jas hitam di hadapanku. Aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Claude pun sepertinya terkejut atas tingkahku yang tidak biasanya ini.

"Claude.." ujarku lirih. Berusaha menahan tangisku yang hampir pecah. Aku meneggelamkan wajahku dibahu Claude yang saat ini sedang berlutut untuk menyamai tinggiku.

"Sssshh… ada apa, Danna-sama? Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Claude penuh perhatian. Tanpa kusadari aku telah menangis. Cairan bening hangat yang kuusahakan untuk tidak kukeluarkan kini tumpah sudah. Aki benar-benar merasa seperti anak kecil saat ini. Anak kecil yang hanya tahu menangis. Setidaknya aku hanya bisa begini saat bersama orang ini. Orang kepercayaanku, Claude Faustus.

**End of Alois' PoV**

**Claude's PoV**

Aku sungguh bingung harus berbuat apa. Tuan muda yang sangat kusayangi, kini tengah menangis dipelukanku. Dalam hati aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan orang yang membuat Tuan mudaku jadi seperti ini.

Aku mencoba menenangkannya sebisaku. Jujur saja, aku paling lemah dalam hal ini. Aku tersentak saat tiba-tiba Danna-sama melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian ia mengusap air matanya dengan kedua punggung tangannya. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Claude.." suaranya terdengar bergetar saat memanggil namaku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan sendu yang sangat kubenci dari sekian banyak tatapan yang ia berikan padaku.

"Yes, Your Highness." Jawabku datar. Kukeluarkan sebuah saputangan berwarna hitam dari dalam saku jasku. Kubantu ia membersihkan sisa air mata dan cairan lain yang keluar melalui hidungnya (baca:ingus).

"Seperti-nya, a-aku benar-benar ti-tidak bisa mendapatkan'nya'. Apa-apa yang harus aku- lakukan, Claude.." ujarnya disela isak tangisnya yang masih tersisa.

"Yang perlu anda lakukan hanyalah menunggu, Danna-sama." Aku memberikan saran padanya. Saran yang sama dengan apa yang kulakukan kini. Menunggu.

"Menunggu sampai 'dia' menyadari bahwa Anda mencintainya." Aku mengakhiri saranku seraya bengkit berdiri.

"Aku mau pulang." Ujar Tuanku sambil melangkah gontai. Aku pun segera membantunya berjalan. Mendampinginya agar ia tak terjatuh. Aku tak berniat menanyai tujuan awalnya untuk menjemput bocah kelabu dan pergi ke kampus bersama. Sudah cukup aku melihat Tuanku menderita setelah mengenal bocah itu.

**End of Claude's PoV**

**Normal PoV**

**Saturday, 01.00 p.m.**

Ciel sudah keluar dari apartemennya dengan kepala menunduk. Setelan jeans dan kemeja abu-abu list hitam yang ia kenakan, tidak lebih menarik perhatian ketimbang wajahnya yang kusut sekali. Otaknya kembali memutar memori saat ia terbangun tengah malam tadi.

**Flashback.**

"Ugghh…" Ciel terbangun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang agak berdenyut. 'di mana ini?' batin Ciel sudah khawatir saat ia lihat ruangan gelap yang ia tempati. Ciel mencari sesuatu yang bisa menerangi ruangan ini. Sebuah lampu meja kini menerangi semua yang ada di ruangan itu. Setelah melihat baik-baik, akhirnya Ciel sadar kalau ia sedang berada di kamarnya.

Tapi tunggu! Siapa yang membawanya ke sini. Bukankah terakhir kali ia pingsan karena asmanya kumat. Pemuda berambut kelabu itu pun mengedarkan pandangannya, mengharapkan keberadaan seseorang yang bisa menjelaskan alas an kenapa ia bisa berbaring di sini.

"Eh?" Ciel membelalakan mata birunya saat melihat sebuah kertas terlipat yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Segera ia ambil kertas tersebut dan membuka lipatannya agar bisa dilihat isinya.

Maaf, aku tak tahu kalau kau punya sama.

Aku tak bisa membantu banyak

Aku hanya berharap kau bisa cepat pulih dan datang besok.

Aku tak ingin kencan TERAKHIR kita tidak berjalan lancar.

Sabtu, jam 05.00 p.m. kutunggu kau di taman dekat kampus.

Sebastian

Ciel benar-benar merasa bingung saat itu. Akhirnya ia pun hanya menangis dalam diam. berusaha mencari cara agar Sebastian mau memaafkannya. Bagaimana pun ini salahnya, bukan? Ia sendiri yang menerima dirinya sebagai pacar Sebastian. Seharusnya ia bisa konsekuen sampai hubungan mereka benar-benar berakhir.

**Flashback End.**

Ciel benar-benar tak bisa fokus dengan apa tujuannya saat ini. Hari ini ia meminta libur pada Lau untuk menepati janjinya pada Alois. Sejak hari itu juga ia belum bertemu Alois, walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah menelepon pemuda pirang tersebut. Dan hasilnya, Alois tampak biasa saja saat bicara di telepon. Setidaknya satu beban pikirannya sudah terangkat, begitu pikir Ciel.

.

.

.

Usai konser, Alois tampak berlari kecil dati belakang panggung bersama personel band lainnya. Tiga orang triplet berambut ungu dengan setelan kemeja putih, rompi cokelat tua dan celana panjang hitam. Sedangkan Alois menggunakan kemeja putih, rompi cokelat tua, celana hitam sepaha, stocking hitam sampai menutupi hampir seluruh kakinya, dan sepatu hitam ( pakaian ala Alois banget dah!)

Mereka berempat berjalan mengahmpiri Ciel yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu keluar aula yang dijadikan tempat konser tersebut.

"Ciel..!" panggil Alois ketika melihat Ciel hendak beranjak pergi. Sontak Ciel pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Ia tak jadi pergi.

"Bagaimana aksi kami tadi?" tanya Alois antusias. Ciel hanya tersenyum tipis (wow) menanggapi pertanyaan sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Kau suka?" tanya Alois lagi karena merasa belum puas dengan jawaban-senyuman-Ciel.

"Ya. Aku suka sekali. Lain kali undang aku lagi, ya." Jawab Ciel dengan nada riang yang dibuat-buat.

"Kami duluan, Trancy." Ujar salah satu triplet yang poninya jatuh ke tengah.

"Oh, ya. Hati-hati Timber, Thompson, Cunterbury."

"Errr.. aku juga sepertinya harus pergi, Al." ujar Ciel ragu. Sebenarnya ia memang harus segera pergi mengingat sekarang sudah hampir pukul lima sore.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Maaf, ya. Nanti malam kuhubungi. Daa…!" Ciel berlari kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sedangkan Alois hanya bisa menatap kepergian ciel sambil tersenyum getir.

"Pasti janji dengan si Michaelis itu." Gumam Alois.

.

.

Ciel melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya untuk yang ke sekian kali. Sudah lebih satu jam ia menunggu kedatangan orang yang membuat janji dengannya. Pikiran-pikran negatif mulai melanda otaknya. Ditambah lagi langit yang sepertinya akan menumpahkan air matanya. Langit begitu gelap karena tertutup awan kelabu pekat.

"Dia niat datang tidak, sich!" gerutu Ciel yang masih sibuk bolak-balik melirik jam tangannya. Sudah hampir waktu makan malam. Dan Sebastian belum muncul juga.

"Sebegitu tak inginnya kah dia putus denganku?" lagi-lagi Ciel menggerutu. Langit sepertinya sudah tidak bersahabat. Hujan mulai turun, memaksa pemuda mungil tersebut mencari tempat berteduh. Di bawah atap sebuah bangunan kecil menyerupai pos jaga. Tak ada siapa-saiap di taman itu sekarang. Sepi dan dingin.

Ciel memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tak menyangka kalau hari ini akan turun hujan,jadi ia tak memakai mantel atau apapun yang bisa melindunginya dari hawa dingin.

"Hai… cantik.." mendengar suara yang terdengar dari arah belakang, Ciel memutar badannya 180 derajat. Dan ia menemukan-melihat- beberapa orang pria –yang ia anggap preman- datang mendekatinya. setelah dicermati, ternyata mereka berjumlah tiga orang. Hanya tiga orang namun cukup membuat Ciel agak begidik.

"Kalian mau apa?" tanya Ciel dengan suara yang dibuat setenang mungkin. Tapi yang ditanya malah tertawa tak jelas sambil meracau ke teman-temannya seperti ini, "mau apa katanya. Hahahaha."

"Tentu saja kami mau tubuhmu yang kelihatan mulus itu, Sayang." Ujar salah satu preman itu.

Tanpa mempedulikan guyuran hujan, Ciel segera berlari menjauh dari orang-orang di hadapannya. 'sebegitu inginnya kah kau mengerjaiku, Sebastian.' Ujar Ciel dalam hati sambil ia berlari. Preman –preman itu mengejar Ciel yang notabene larinya lebih lambat. Ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil.

"Cieeell..!" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seseorang memanggil Ciel. Samar-samar dapat Ciel lihat siluet orang tersebut. Hujan menghalangi pandangannya, namun ia bisa menebak siapa orang itu.

"Aaalll…! Tolong aku.." Ciel balas teriak agar suaranya dapat mengalahkan gemuruh hujan.

TEP.

"Mau kemana, Manis?" tanya pria-preman- yang sudah berhasil menangkap tangan Ciel. Ciel berusaha memberontak sebisa mungkin. Tapi preman itu malah menjatuhkannya ke tanah. Menimpa tubuh Ciel yang sudah basah kuyub. Ciel yang sudah kehabisan tenaga dan mulai sesak napas lagi, hanya bisa malancarkan tatapan pasrah.

Preman itu langsung menyerang pakaian Ciel yang dengan mudah disobeknya. Namun kaus dalam Ciel masih bisa melindunginya dari serangan langsung orang itu. Dengan penuh nafsu, preman itu menyobek kaus dalam Ciel dengan pisau lipat yang ia bawa.

CRASSHH!

Sedikit luka gores yang diakibatkan kulitnya berinteraksi dengan pisau, membuat sensasi perih di bagian dekat perut Ciel.

"Akkhh.. Ssshh" Ciel meringis merasakan perih luka di tubuhnya yang terhantam hujan.

Segera setelah dada mulus Ciel terekspos, preman itu langsung menyerang perpotongan leher Ciel. Membuat Ciel mengerang dan mendesah tertahan. Tangan kasar nan nista preman itu mulai menyerang tonjolan kecil di dada Ciel. Kemudian ia kembali menciumi, menjilat, menggigit, dan menghisap apa yang ia ingin rasakan dari bocah mungil yang kini terkulai lemah di bawahnya. Bibir, leher, dada, perut. Dan saat preman itu hendak menarik celana Ciel..

BUAGH!

Sebuah hantaman benda keras mengenai kepala preman itu. Preman itu pun terhuyung ke belakang sementara pelaku pemukulan tengah membantu 'korban' berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ciel! Hey! Ciel!" pemuda pirang yang rambutnya basah itu mengguncang tubuh Ciel yang seperti mayat hidup itu. Ciel kelihatan sangat sulit bernapas. Wajahnya sudah sangat pucat pula. Ditambah darah yang mengalir melalui luka di tubuhnya. Hujan membuat luka itu mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Kau serakah, sich! Makanya bagi-bagi. Eh? Ada satu lagi."ujar preman yang tadi sempat tertinggal diikuti satu temannya lagi.

"Beraninya kalian menyakiti Ciel!" teriak Alois memecahkan suara hujan. Alois kini berlutut sambil memegangi tubuh Ciel agar tidak ambruk setelah meletakkan balok kayu yang tadi ia pakai untuk memukul preman yang menyerang Ciel. Alois juga memakaikan mantel ungu gelap kesayangannya kepada Ciel walaupun mantel itu juga sama basahnya dengan tubuh Ciel.

"anak kecil berani melawan, hah?" salah satu preman mendekat ke arah kedua pemuda yang masih terduduk dan berlutut tadi. Pisau lipatnya sudah berada dalam posisi menyerang.

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

Dan preman itu mental sebelum berhasil menyerang Alois dan Ciel. Alois mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya.

Seorang pria tegap berambut hitam, dengan pakaian serba hitam tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Kuda-kudanya mantab dan sepertinya orang ini kuat.

"Berani kalian sentuh Danna-sama. Kukirim kalian ke neraka." Pemuda tersebut berkata sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya. Ketiga preman yang merasa tak akan menag itu, langsung lari tunggang langgang tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Danna-sama?" tanya orang yang sudah dapat dipastiakan bernama Claude tersebut sambil menghampiri Tuannya yang masih memeluk erat sahabatnya.

"Claude, tolong Ciel." Ujar Alois panik. Dengan segera Claude membopong tubuh Ciel dan memeriksa keadaan bocak tersebut.

Dilihatnya Ciel sudah sangat pucat dan sulit bernapas. Langsung saja Claude mengajak Tuannya untuk pulang dan merawat Ciel di kediaman Trancy.

.

.

.

**Trancy's Mansion, 21.05 p.m.**

"Ukkhh… di mana ini?' tanya seorang pemuda berambut kelabu yang baru saja terbangun. Ia mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar dengan dirinya di atas sebuah ranjang berukuran besar.

"Ssshh.." pemuda bernama Ciel itu meringis saat ia hendak bangun untuk duduk. Perih melanda bagian perutnya. Ia pun dengan susah payah akhirnya dudukbersandarkan kepala ranjang. Perlahan ia meraba perutnya sendiri. Terdapat perban yang melingkar rapi melilit perut dan sebagian pinggangnya.

CKLEK.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar, Ciel!" sorak seorang pemuda pirang yang masuk bersama seorang pria tegap yang kita kenal sebagai butlernya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Alois kemudian.

"Aku… janji itu… OH, TIDAK!" pekik Ciel yang mengingat kembali kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sudahlah Ciel.. sekarang kau aman." Ujar Alois seraya mendekap tubuh Ciel yang berbalut piyama biru polos.

DRRRTTT… DRRRTT…

Ponsel yang berada di meja samping tempat tidur itu bergetar. Ponsel Ciel. Alois langsung meraihnya karena tak ada respon dari sang pemilik. Turquoise Alois langsung membulat ketika membuka mail yang diterima di ponsel tersebut.

"Ciel… bukankah kau tadi ada janji dengan Michaelis?" tanya Alois hati-hati. Ciel langsung membuka wajahnya lagi dan mengangguk lemah kepada Alois.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, Al. apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Ciel yang mencoba meraih ponselnya namun dicegah oleh Alois.

"Kembalikan, Al. apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Ciel lagi masih sambil mencoba meraih ponselnya.

"Tapi aku tak yakin kalau kau mau melihatnya. Aahh…" Alois kalah. Ponsel berhasil kembali ke pemiliknya. Tapi lihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Tidak.. tidak mungkin." Ciel meracau tak jelas setelah melihat isi mail untuknya. "Ini pasti bohong." Air mata mulai keluar dari saffire itu. Alois langsung memeluk tubuh Ciel yang gemetar.

"Tenanglah, Ciel.." ujar Alois menenangkan Ciel yang tengah terisak di bahunya.

"Sebegitu bencinya kah dia padaku. Aku jadi tak mengerti maksud kebaikannya selama ini padaku." Ciel berujar lirih. Terlampau lirih malah. Namun hal itu masih dapat didengar oleh Alois yang sangat dekat dengan Ciel.

PLUK.

Ponsel Ciel pun terlepas dari gengganman Ciel. Ponsel yang menampilkan sebuah foto. Foto yang di dalamnya terdapat seorang pria berambut raven belah tengah yang tampak topless yang sedang tidur sambil memeluk seorang wanita berambut hitam keriting yang juga kelihatannya topless. Bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri bagaimana pose tidur pengantin baru yang walaupun hanya sebatas dada, tetap saja membuat pikiran orang yang melihatnya menjurus ke satu hal.

Dan Sebastian tega melakukan hal itu pada Ciel yang menunggunya sampai larut dan diserang oleh preman, hanya demi menunggu kedatangannya.

Oh, sungguh malang nasibmu Ciel.

Tapi, jauh dalam hatinya, Ciel tak percaya, atau tak ingin percaya akan foto itu. Walaupun dia bilang tidak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Sebastian. Tetap saja hatinya terasa sakit saat mengetahui kebenaran bahwa Sebastian benar-benar tak serius dengannya. Seharusnya Ciel merasa senang, karena awalnya ia memang menginginkan kata 'putus' menghampiri hubungan mereka. Namun sepertinya pemuda mungil itu telah benar-benar terjerat perasaan khusus yang ditawarkan oleh pria yang sangat menyebalkan baginya itu.

Bersambung…

Buuuaahhh…. Ini yang terpanjang, bro…

Di tengah suhu badan saya yang tinggi, saya malah makin semangat buat ngerjain fict satu ini.

Oh, ya. Saya mau kirim salam khusus buat Debby-chan 'n Hikari yang udah setia menghibur saya.

Ha ha ha…

Karena saya udah mulai ngantuk, jadi tolong perhatikan satu kalimat di bawah ini,ya..

REVIEW, PLEASE….

Salam Katak, Ara-kun.

Ppoooofffffppphhhh….


	8. Chapter 8

ho ho ho..

saya balik lagi..

sebelumnya, ada yang perlu saya sampaikan.

**Thank's to:**

Aiko Enma, **Hiphip Hurararaa, **mika, **manusia semelekete, **Debby Phantomhive, **gia, **Meg chan, **KuroshitsujiLovers234, and **resharave

**Thank's for read and review nya, guys..**

**Buat para silent reader juga makasih dah nyempetin buat baca fict ara yang satu ini.**

**Tittle : **Sulit

**Disclaimer : **Yana Toboso, lah.. masa' punya saya. Jadi apa kuroshitsuji nanti..

**Pairing : **SebaXCiel, pasti….. slight ClaudeXAlois

**Rated : **sudah naik ke M…, yyeyy…

**Warning : **OOC, OC(dikit), Typo(s), PoV ganti-ganti, YAOI/ Sho-ai/ boys love/ boysXboys/dlsb

**Sulit**

**Chapter 8**

**Trancy's Mansion, 06.13 a.m.**

CKLEK..

Pintu sebuah ruangan dibuka perlahan oleh seorang pria berbalutkan pakaian serba hitam. Mata ambernya terlindung di balik kacamata minusnya. Pergerakan orang itu sungguh pelan, bermaksud agar tak mengusik tidur nyenyak sang Tuan. Walaupun tujuan awalnya memang untuk membangunkan sang Tuan a.k.a. Alois Trancy. Perlahan pria tersebut meletakkan sebuah nampan perak di sebuah meja dekat tempat tidur. Nampan itu berisi sebuah teko besar dengan satu cangkir penuh ukiran indah menyerupai laba-laba, lengkap dengan tatakan cangkirnya.

"Danna-sama, waktunya bangun. Morning tea Anda sudah siap." Ujar pria tersebut sambil menuangkan secangkir teh ke dalam cangkir yang disebutkan tadi.

Sang Tuan yang memang sudah terbangun sejak tadi, langsung mengubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk. Menerima secangkir teh yang disodorkan oleh butlernya-Claude.

"Apakah Ciel sudah bangun?" tanya sang Tuan-Alois- pada butlernya yang masih menunggu Tuannya menghabiskan tehnya.

"Belum, Danna-sama. Perlu saya bangunkan?" jawab dan tanya sang butler.

"Tidak! Tidak perlu. Kau bantu aku persiapkan diri. Aku yang akan membangunkannya." Ujar Alois yang kemudian beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Yes, Your Highness." Kata Claude. Kemudian sang butler pun mulai melepas semua kancing piyama sang Tuan. Mulai melepas semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Alois hingga tubuh pemuda pirang tersebut polos..los..los.. Claude pun melingkarkan sebuah handuk di pinggang Tuannya dan menggendong Tuannya bridal style menuju kamar mandi.

Begitulah Alois Trancy. Seorang tuan muda yang segalanya harus dilayani. Dan bagi Claude yang sudah menjadi butlernya sejak Alois masih berusia 2 tahun, hal itu merupakan suatu rutinitas yang tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. Malahan, ia merasa sangat senang karena bisa melayani Alois setiap hari seperti ini.

.

.

.

**Sebastian's Apartemen, 07.00 a.m.**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya seorang pemuda berkulit gelap yang memakai penutup kepala menyerupai sorban kepada pemuda lainnya yang memiliki rambut perak dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya..

"Demamnya sudah turun tapi dia masih belum sadar juga. Bagaimana dengan ayahnya?" tanya balik pemuda berambut perak a.k.a. Undertaker. Pemuda berkulit gelap –Agni- hanya menghela nafas berat seraya kembali duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur. Tempat tidur yang di atasnya terbaring seorang pria berambut raven yang masih menyembunyikan crimson di balik kelopak matanya.

"Mr. Michaelis terlalu sibuk. Mungkin beliau tak akan datang sampai Sebastian sadar seaklipun."

"susahnya punya ayah seperti itu." Undertaker menghela nafas juga. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bukankah kemarin ia ada janji dengan bocah pelayan itu?" Undertaker bertanya hampa.

Mereka tak habis pikir. Semalam saat mereka pulang dari pesta kampus, mereka secara kebetulan menemukan Sebastian yang tergeletak tak bernyawa *plak* tak sadarkan diri di taman dekat kampus.

**Flashback**

**Central Park, 00.05 a.m.**

"Agni. Kau lihat itu? Bukankah itu seperti Sebastian?"tanya Undertaker pada Agni. Yang ditanya pun langsung memberikan perhatian pada arah yang ditunjuk oleh temannya.

"Eh? Iya. Tapi mana mungkin?" ujar Agni tak percaya. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menghampiri sosok tersebut dan memastikan dugaan mereka.

Benar saja dugaan mereka temukan tak lain adalah sosok Sebastian yang terbaring tengkurap di pinggir jalan setapak taman itu.

"ya, ampun! Taker, lihat sini!" Agni menunjukkan tangannya yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk membenarkan letak kepala Sebastian. Cairan merah yang sudah mulai mongering tampak menempel di tangannya.

"Kita bawa ke rumah sakit." Ujar Undertaker cepat sambil membantu Agni membopon tubuh Sebastian yang walaupun ramping tetap saja berat.

"Jangan! Kau ingin dia mengamuk saat bangun? Kita bawa ke klinik dekat sini saja. Lalu rawat di apartemennya." Agni membantah karena Sebastian yang sangatmembenci bau rumah sakit.

"Tidak buruk juga idemu." Undertaker menyetujui usul temannya itu. Masih jelas ingatan mereka tentang amukan Sebastian yang membuat mereka trauma. Saat Sebastian yang terserempet motor dan langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit oleh mereka berdua. Esoknya, saat Sebastian bangun mereka langsung dihujani makian dan benda-benda rumah sakit yang berterbangan.

"Ogah banget diamuk Sebas lagi. Cukup deh sekali itu aja." Ujar Agni dan Undertaker bersamaan saat membopong Sebastian yang tak sadarkan diri.

**End of Flashback**

Kedua teman baik Sebastian itu pun larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Bukankah seharusnya Sebastian sedang berkencan dengan bocah keras kepala yang mereka mata-matai selama ini? Berada di sebuah hotel dan melakukan 'ini itu' dengannya sampai pagi. Well, itu pikiran yang berlebihan dari Undertaker yang sengaja saya ke mana bocah itu? Bagaimana ia bisa meninggalkan Sebastian dalam keadaan seperti itu.

**Trancy's Mansion, 07.15 a.m.**

Di sebuah ruangan yang bisa kita sebut dengan kamar tamu, terdapat tiga orang yang sedang sibuk dengan acaranya masing-masing.

Pemuda berambut kelabu yang sejak semalam belum bangun dari tidurnya. Entah apa yang ia impikan. Sampai-sampai tidurnya pulas sekali.

Kemudian ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang pucat yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di samping anak berambut kelabu tadi tertidur. Pemuda bernama Alois itu terus menggenggam erat tangan pemuda yang tertidur sejak kedatangannya ke kamar ini.

Dan jangan lupakan seorang lagi. Seorang pria tegap yang memakai setelan hitam-hitam yang tengah berdiri di belakang sebuah troli yang berisi beberapa menu makanan yang sudah siap disantap.

"Anda mau sarapan lebih dulu, Danna-sama?" tanya Claude untuk ke sekian kalinya. Namun masih sama dengan sebelumnya. Hanya gelengan yang ia dapat dari sang Tuan. Dan ia sudah cukup mengerti maksud Tuannya itu. Ia ingin sarapan bersama temannya yang masih belum bangun itu. Sarapan bersama Ciel.

"Tidakkah lebih baik kalau kita bangunkan saja?" tanya Claude lagi.

"Jangan!" tolak langsung membalik tubuhnya agar dapat menatap langsung amber milik butlernya itu. "Biarkan dulu seperti ini. Jangan ganggu dia." Pandangannya kembali ke pemuda yang tertidur.

"Tapi Anda harus sarapan dan minum ob-"

"-Claude… please.." ujar Alois dengan nada memelas. Claude pun akhirnya menyerah. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya undur diri dari ruangan itu.

Tangan Alois yang bebas kini meraih pipi pucat Ciel yang terasa begitu halus saat menyentuh kulitnya. Pemuda pirang itu masih tak habis pikir terhadap seseorang yang ia duga sebagai orang yang mencampakkan Ciel. Sebastian Michaelis.

Yang ia tahu, Sebastian adalah putera dari donator terbesar di kampus tempat ia mencari ilmu. Yah, walaupun keluarga Trancy juga merupakan keturunan bangsawan yang sangat terkenal. Mungkin sama terkenalnya dengan keluarga Michaelis yang merupakan pengusaha tersukses di Inggris.

Kembali ke Sebastian Michaelis. Bukankah Sebastian adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan memasak yang akan segera menamatkan kuliahnya sekitar dua semester lagi. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Sebastian Michaelis yang sempurna bisa menjalin hubungan dengan sesama jenisnya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sahabat pemuda pirang itu sendiri.

"Claude!" panggil pemuda berambut pirang itu. Tak lama kemudian, sang butler pun datang.

"Ada apa, Danna-sama?"

"Cepat kau cari tahu siapa yang menyebabkan Ciel sampai seperti ini." Titah sang Tuan muda.

"Tapi, Danna-sama. Bukankah pelakunya adalah ketiga orang berandalan itu."

"Pasti ada yang membayar mereka. Firasatku mengatakan demikian. Cepat kau lakukan perintahku." Ujar Alois lantang di depan butler tercinta(?)nya itu.

Claude tampak tertegun sejenak. Raut wajahnya menjadi susah ditebak. Seperti sedang galau dan bimbang. Alois yang menyadari kalau butlernya tidak segera menjawab perintahnya, langsung memicingkan pandangannya ke arah Claude.

"Ada apa, Claude?" tanya Alois hati-hati.

"Sebenarnya… ada hal yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Anda, Danna-sama. Berdua." Kata Claude dengan menegaskan kata 'berdua'.

"Tidak biasanya kau begini. Jelaskan sekarang."

"Tapi ini sangat penting Danna-sama. Saya mohon." Kali ini Claude membungkukkan badannya. Alois memandanginya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengikuti kamauan Claude. Mereka pun meninggalkan Ciel kembali sendirian di kamar tamu keluarga Trancy.

**Sebastian's Apartemen, 08.23 a.m.**

"Jadi.." seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya yang pening. "..aku belum menemuinya?" pemuda itu bertanya, lebih kepada dirinya temannya yang masih setia menemani (Ceileh..) hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu.

"Kira-kira, siapa yang menyerangmu semalam, Sebs?" tanya Undertaker. Yang masih berpikir setelah diceritakan apa yang terjadi pada pemuda raven itu semalam.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku harus tahu. Kalian tahu apa maksudku kan?" tanya pemuda bernama Sebastian itu sambil melayangkan deathglarenya pada kedua orang temannya itu.

"Kami mengerti. Kami usahakan secepatnya." Setelah Undertaker berkata demikian, kemudian mereka-Undertaker dan Agni- beranjak dari kediaman Sebastian.

"Setidaknya satu hal yang aku syukuri saat ini." Sebbastian kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menghela nafas panjang. "Kita belum putus." Katanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

**Trancy's Mansion, 08.30 a.m.**

"A..Aku tidak percaya!" Alois membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar. Di hadapannya kini tengah berlutut soerang Claude Faustus, orang kepercayaannya yang mungkin sudah tak dipercaya olehnya lagi. "Itu tidak mungkin! Kau bohong kan, Claude!"

Claude yang kerah bajunya ditarik oleh sang majikan hanya bisa diam. ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan kepada Tuannya ini atas apa yang ia perbuat. Semalam.

"JELASKAN PADAKU MENGAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU SEMUA!" air mata mengaliri pipi pucatnya di sela isak tangisnya yang makin menjadi.

"Sudah saya katakan, saya melakukannya demi Anda, Danna-sama."

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa, Claude?" kali ini Alois memukuli dada butlernya yang masih anteng tak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Tadi juga sudah saya katakan. Itu karena saya mencintai Anda, Danna-sama." Claude yang sudah tak tahan lagi, akhirnya memeluk tuan mudanya itu. "Karena saya mneginginkan kebahagiaan Anda, Danna-sama."

"Tidak mungkin." Alois membalas pelukan sang butler. "Kau tahu itu dilarang kan, Claude.." ujar Alois lirih. Masih sambil menangis.

"Saya sangat mengetahuinya, Danna-sama." Ujar Claude seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

**Ciel's Room, 10.00 a.m.**

"Terima kasih atas semuanya. Tapi sepertinya aku harus segera kembali ke rumah." Ciel kini sedang berpamitan pada Alois yang dikawal oleh Claude. Setelah diyakinkan oleh Ciel bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, Alois akhirnya mau melepas dan membiarkan Ciel pulang. Tentu dibantu oleh Claude yang turut meyakinkan sang Tuan muda pirang itu.

Ciel pun berpamitan setelah seorang pelayan alois yang lainnya datang untuk mengantar Ciel pulang kembali ke apartemennya. Sedangkan Alois hanya bisa mengantar Ciel sampai pintu utama mansionnya.

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini. Aku agak kurang enak badan." Ujar Alois yang tangannya menjabat tangan Ciel.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau sudah terlalu baik padaku. Terima kasih banyak." Ujar Ciel seraya melepaskan jabatan tangannya dan membungkuk tanda terima kasih.

Setelah yakin mobil yang Ciel tumpangi melewati gerbang utama mansionnya, Alois berbalik menghadap butlernya, Claude.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu. 'Berdua'" Claude pun mengikuti langkah tuannya menuju lantai atas.

Alois menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Membuat dirinya dan seorang pria berpakaian hitam-hitam terkurung di dalamnya. Hanya berdua. Kemudian pemuda pirang tersebut melangkah perlahan ke arah Claude dengan melayangkan pandangan menantang.

"Katakan mengapa kau menyuruh orang untuk menyerang Sebastian dan Ciel?" nada menuntut jelas terdengar dari kata-kata bangsawan muda kita.

"Akan saya ulangi. Itu karena saya ingin hubungan mereka hancur sehingga Anda bisa mendapatkan Ciel, Danna-sama. Saya hanya memikirkan An-"

PLAK!

Alois menampar keras pipi kiri Claude dengan tangan kanannya yang kini gemetaran. Aolis menunduk sambil memandangi tangannya yang barusan ia pakai untuk menampar.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, seharusnya kau bilang sejak awal." Trancy muda itu kini menangis lagi. Walaupun Claude tidak melihat wajah Alois secara langsung, bisa dipastikan dari bahunya yang bergetar dan isakan yang terdengar.

"Danna-sama.."

"Bukankah kalau kau bilang sejak awal, AKU BISA MEMBALAS PERASAANMU! DASAR CLAUDE BODOH!" Alois memukuli butlernya yang tidak bergeming itu. Claude terlampau shock atas kalimat yang barusan didengarnya.

"Danna-sama… Anda.."

SREET!

Dalam sekejap, Alois menangkap rahang kokoh milik Claude dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Claude yang terkejut refleks membungkuk untuk menyamai tinggi tuannya. Mereka berciuman. Ciuman yang awalnya didominasi oleh sang tuan muda, namun pada akhirnya harus dikuasai oleh sang butler yang tampaknya lebih mahir.

Claude melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Alois sementara Alois mulai menikmati permainan Claude di 'dalam' sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Claude. Alois sedikit mendesah saat lidah Claude mengabsen satu-persatu giginya dan mencampur saliva mereka di dalam. Adda sedikit yang keluar dari mulut Alois, namun mereka abaikan.

Setelah mereka rasa harus menghentikan aksi mereka barusan karena persediaan oksigen yang menuntut, mereka saling berpandangan.

"Danna-sama, yang tadi itu-"

"Hukuman! Itu hukuman karena kau tak membicarakannya terlebih dahulu denganku!" alois memotong kalimat Claude.

"Tapi, bukankah itu dilarang?" sekarang Claude benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran tuan mudanya ini.

"Siapa peduli. Karena kau sudah menyatakannya. Jadi, mulai sekarang kau milikku. Dan aku adalah milikmu. Mengerti!"

"Yes, Your Highness." Ujar Claude seraya membungkuk dan menyilangkan sebelah tangannya ke dada.

.

.

.Bersambung.

Hooeee…. Kenapa malah ClaudeXAlois nih? Author parah nih…#PLAK#

Tapi chapter ini perlu demi chapter-chapter depan. Saya ngetik ini sambil dengerin lagunya Gazette yang Shiver, jadinya saya kepikir Alois mulu. (KSJ 2 ep 1 kan openingnya Alois semua gambarnya)

Selain itu, juga karena saya lagi ngefans sama Alois~

Sekalian saya mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat Debby-chan yang udah support n ngingetin akan kewajiban saya. Ara-nee saying Debby-chan~ *pleuk2*

Buat readers, tolong reviewnya ya, saya juga minta saran, enaknya nih fict mau happy ending atau sad ending, atau sweet sad ending?

Bingung kan? Sama, saya juga bingung.*PLAK*

Oke, akhir kata. Mohon..

REVIEW…..

Salam Katak, Ara-kun.

Ppooooofffffpphhh…..


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle : **Sulit

**Disclaimer : **Yana Toboso, lah.. masa' punya saya. Jadi apa kuroshitsuji nanti..

**Pairing : **SebaXCiel, pasti….. slight ClaudeXAlois

**Rated : **sudah naik ke M…, yyeyy…

**Warning : **OOC, OC(dikit), Typo(s), PoV ganti-ganti, YAOI/ Sho-ai/ boys love/ boysXboys/dlsb

**Sulit**

**Chapter 9**

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut kelabu tampak sedang menyusuri lorong menuju apartemennya yang berada di lantai 5 itu. Saat pemuda itu –Ciel- sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, manik birunya sekilas melirik ke arah pintu apartemen tetangganya. Pintu yang bertuliskan 'Michaelis'. Pintu yang tertutup rapat. Tatapan mata pemuda mungil tersebut menyiratkan amarah yang begitu dalam. Tangannya mengepal sebelum akhirnya bergerak untuk membuka pintu apartemennya.

'Aku akan selesaikan semuanya hari ini!'

.

.

.

**Trancy Mansion, Alois' Room.**

.

.

"Kuharap belum terlambat.." gumam seorang pemuda pirang yang tampak sudah siap untuk pergi. Manik turquoise miliknya menerawang langit yang tampak sedikit mendung. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang pria berkacamata yang kita kenal sebagai butler keluarga Trancy.

"Kita berangkat, Claude." Sang Trancy muda memberikan titah kepada butler merangkap kekasihnya itu.

"Yes. Your Highness." Respon sang butler seraya menunduk dan menyilangkan sebelah tangannya ke depan dada.

Mereka berdua pun segera memasuki sebuah limausin yang telah dipersiapkan sejak awal.

.

.

.

**Sebastian's Apartement.**

TOK. TOK. TOK.

"Masuk." Michaelis muda yang sedang sibuk membaca buku di atas ranjangnya itu menyahut tanpa mengintrograsi siapa yang mengetuk pintu. Suara langkah yang perlahan namun pasti terdengar mendekat ke arah pemilik apartemen. Sedangkan Sebastian-pemilik apartemen itu- tetap fokus pada bacaannya. Tanpa ia sadari, orang yang ia persilahkan masuk tadi sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan semuanya."

Ruby Sebastian membola saat mendengar suara dan ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir sang tamu yang sekarang ia ketahui adalah Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. Orang yang sangat ia cintai. Buku yang ia baca tadi, kini terjatuh ke pangkuannya.

"C-Ciel…" Sebastian tergagap saking terkejutnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau Ciel akan dattang menemuinya. Tidak. Ia hanya berpikir kalau Ciel tidak mungkin ingin bertemu dengannya setelah kejadian yang belum jelas kemarin.

"Ya, ini aku. Dan aku kemari untuk menyelesaikan urusanku. DENGANMU." Ujar Ciel dengan sombongnya. Manik birunya menatap angkuh kepada Sebastian yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"T-tunggu dulu. Aku akan jelaskan." Sebastian bangkit dari posisinya dan berdiri di hadapan Ciel. Sebastian mencoba menyentuh pundak Ciel namun langsung ditepis oleh Ciel seolah tak rela dirinya disentuh oleh Sebastian.

"Tak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan. Semuanya sudah jelas. Aku paling benci dipermainkan. Padahal, aku sudah mulai menaruh sedikit kepercayaan dan perasaanku padamu. Tapi…"

"Ciel.. tolong dengarkan aku dulu.."

"Sudah kubilang! Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan!" Ciel membalikkan badannya bermaksud untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. "Sekarang kita…."

.

.

.

-Sementara itu-

"Danna-sama! Jangan begitu. Pelan-pelan saja. Tidak baik untuk tubuh Anda!" Claude terus memperingatkan tuan mudanya yang sejak turun dari mobil terus saja berlari kencang untuk mencapai apartemen Sebastian.

'Ciel… kumohon, jangan katakan hal itu dulu pada Sebastian…' Alois terus berharap dalam hatinya. Di setiap langkahnya yang terpacu demi menyelamatkan hubungan sepasang manusia yang menurutnya sudah digariskan, ia menyimpan harapan besar agar Sebastian bisa sedikit mengulur waktu untuknya.

-Kembali ke pasangan kita-

"Sekarang kita…"

"CIIIEEELLL…..!"

BRAKK!

Kedua insane yang berada di ruangan sontak menoleh ke arah seorang pemuda yang –dengan sopannya- menerobos masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Pemuda berambut pirang dengan setelan ungunya yang kini tampak terengah-engah, sedang menyandarkan sebelah tangannya ke dinding ruangan itu.

"A-Al… Apa yang…" manik biru Ciel mencoba memberikan informasi ke otaknya tentang apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Danna-sama." Akhirnya, sang butler dapat mencapai tempat tuan mudanya berdiri. Segera butler bernama Claude Faustus itu menopang tubuh majikannya yang sudah tampak kelelahan. Sedangkan Sebastian menatap penuh selidik ke arah dua orang yang baru saja bergabung di ruangannya itu.

"Aku mohon, jangan katakana apa yang ingin kau katakana tadi." Pinta Alois kepada Ciel dengan wajah memelas. Seketika sapphire milik Ciel membola. Kemudian tubuh mungilnya bergerak mendekati sahabat baiknya itu. Mencengkram kedua pundak sahabatnya itu-namun tidak terlalu keras-.

"Apa maksudmu?" tatapan heran jelas ia berikan kepada pemuda pirang yang kini memasang ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Agak mirip dengan ungkapan…. merasa berrsalah? Begitu pula dengan Sebastian yang sejak tadi diam namun tetap waspada.

"Sebenarnya.." baru Alois akan bicara, Claude memberikan isyarat kepada tuannya untuk diam.

"Biar saya yang jelaskan." Ujar butler berkacamata itu.

.

.

.

Otak jenius milik Ciel sedang bekerja keras untuk mencerna informasi yang diberikan oleh Claude kepadanya dan Sebastian. Ciel masih belum percaya kalau selama ini Alois menyukainya. Dan masih tidak percaya kalau Claude sanggup merencanakan kejahatan kepadanya dan Sebastian.

Sedangkan Sebastian kini bisa bernapas lega setelah mendengar penjelasan Claude mengenai siapa dan apa alasan ia dan Ciel diserang malam itu. Sebastian pun senang karena akhirnya Ciel tahu bahwa dirinya tak bersalah.

"Benarkah begitu, Al?" Ciel bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan lagi-lagi dijawab dengan anggukan dari Alois.

"Urusan kami di sini sudah selesai. Untuk kelanjutannya, itu terserah kalian." Ujar Claude yang kemudian menggendong Alois bridal style keluar ruangan. Sementara Sebastian dan Ciel hanya saling berpandangandengan tatapan cengo-?-

"Mereka pacaran, ya?" tanya Sebastian dengan tampang autist-nya*plakk*

"Mana kutahu.. memangnya itu urusanku.." tanggap Ciel cuek seraya ngeloyor pergi menuju pintu keluar. Namun langkahnya tertahan saat punggungnya merasakan sesuatu yang merayap. Tubuh Ciel menegang, matanya membulat, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran keluar dari pori-pori kulit putihnya.

"Katanya kau masih punya urusan denganku?" tanya Sebastian dengan tidak ada maksud bertanya sama sekali. Ia hanya ingin menggoda Ciel yang tampak mulai ketakutan merasakan pergerakan telapak tangannya yang mulai merayap masuk ke dalam pakaian Ciel. Gial loe, Bas! Pintu masih kebuka, tuh! Tutup dulu gih!

BLAM.

Suara berdebam kecil terdengar saat sebelah tangan Sebastian yang bebas menutup pitu yang tadinya akan dilewati Ciel. Sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain masih 'bermain' di balik punggung Ciel.

"A-apa m-maksudmu?" tanya Ciel dengan nada gemetar yang kentara.

Sebastian segera membalikkan tubuh Ciel agar menghadap padanya. Tampak jelas wajah Ciel yang sudah mejikuhibiningu karena menahan segala perasaannya. Kemudian Sebastian maju beberapa langkah sementara Ciel mundur hingga menempellah punggung Ciel di dinding. Ciel tak dapat melawan ataupun mengelak. Sudah pasti karena ia kalah postur.

"Selesaikan kalimatmu tadi." Nada datar namun menuntut yang keluar dari bibir Sebastian membuat Ciel agak bergidik.

"Kalimat yang mana?"

" Kalimat…'Sekarang kita..' itu lho.. " Sebastian mengeluarkan seringaiannya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ciel. "Atau kau mau aku yang melanjutkan? Hah?" Sebastian kemudian menggigit telinga Ciel dan menjilatinya, membuat tubuh Ciel semakin bergetar dan panas. What? Panas? Ya ya.. jujur saja, Ciel juga sedang menahan hasrat yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan namun tetap saja diketahui oleh iblis kita tercinta, Sebastian Michaelis.

"K-kau ma-maunya di-dilanjutkan bagaimana?" Ciel malah memancing seriangaian Sebastian agar semakin lebar. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sebastian langsung mengangkat Ciel bridal style dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

"H-hey! Kau mau bawa aku ke mana?" sang Phantomhive muda itu memberontak sebisanya. Tapi ya… sudah jelas itu sia-sia, kan?

"Melanjutkan kalimat tadi." Jawab Sebastian dengan ringannya. "Kalimat tidak harus dilanjutkan dengan kalimat, kan?"

Bunyi 'Bruk' pelan terdengar saat Ciel mendarat di ranjang milik Sebastian. Sebastian langsung mengunci Ciel di bawahnya. Sebelah tangan kokohnya mengunci kedua tangan Ciel ke atas kepala. Ia pun mulai 'menyantap' hidangan lezat di hadapannya. Mulai dari memberikan ciuman yang sangat dalam dan penuh arti sampai memberikan satu persatu tanda kepemilikan di tubuh mulus Ciel, namun baru sebatas leher karena Ciel masih memakai kemejanya. Desahan dan erangan terdengar di ruangan itu. Membuat Sebastian semakin tidak sabar untuk menikmati menu utamanya.

Sebelah tangan Sebastian yang awalnya hanya bermain-main di dua buah tonjolan kecil di dada Ciel, kini mulau meraih satu persatu kancing kemeja Ciel untuk dibuka. Setelah kancing terakhir terlepas, barulah terekspos dada mulus Ciel yang sedikit berbekas seperti bekas kissmark? Sebastian sempat terkejut lantaran ia mengetahui benar sifat Ciel yang tidak mungkin mau disentuh orang lain. Selain dirinya, mungkin.

"Ughh… Sebas.." kali ini bukan desahan atau erangan nikmat yang terdengar. Namun lebih seperti rintihan. Seketika Sebastian tersontak saat merasakan tangannya yang menjelajahi bagian depan Ciel seperti basah oleh cairan lengket dan pekat. Kemudian Sebastian mencoba melihat ke bagian perut Ciel yang masih di plester dengan kain kasa. Kain kasa yang awalnya putih itu kini berubah warna akibat rembesan darah dari luka Ciel yang memang masih basah.

"Ciel! Bertahanlah!" Sebastian melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Ciel dan menaruh sebelah tangan Ciel di atas luka itu. "Tekan sedikit. Aku akan cari bantuan."

Baru saja Sebastian akan keluar dari pintu, pintu itu terbuka dengan kasarnya.

"SEBASTIAN..!" dua sahabat Sebastian datang, Undertaker dan Agni. "Kami sudah temukan berandalan-berandalan itu. Dan kami sudah menghabisi mereka." Lapor mereka pada Sebastian.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal itu. Cepat! Bantu aku!" Sebastian langsung menarik kedua temannya menuju kamarnya. Kemudian menuju ke arah Ciel yang membuat seprai Sebastian semakin banjir darah. Kesadaran bocah itu juga sudah diambang batas. Napasnya memburu diimbangi dengan wajahnya yang memucat.

"Bantu aku membawanya ke tempat Madam Red. Secepatnya!"

"Baik!"

.

.

.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa." Madam Red mencoba menenangkan Sebastian yang sedari tadi masih berada di samping ranjang Ciel. Darah yang keluar memang banyak, tapi tidak sampai mengancam nyawanya, walaupun kalau sampai terlambat, nyawa Ciel bisa saja lewat tadi. Madam Red, Mrs. Angelina, atau yang kita ketahui adalah bibi Ciel, sudah mendengar semua yang tejadi dari Sebastian.

"Ciel beruntung, memilikimu." Ujar Mrs. Angelina seraya menepuk pelan pundak Sebastian.

"Terima kasih, Madam.." ujar Sebastian lirih.

Bersambung…

Maunya sih ending di chap ini. Tapi ditunda dulu ah, endingnya..

A/N: haha.. saya balik lagi setelah sekian lama… maaf untuk para readers yang nungguin (Siapa coba?) lanjutan fict saya yang satu ini. Akhirnya bisa curi2 waktu buat ngetik chap ini. Sampe jam 2 pagi euy… untungnya gak ketahuan…wkwkwk curcol dikit ah…

Yang jelas, saya ingin berterima kasih kepada semua yang telah mendukung saya sepenuh hati. Maaf kalau selama ini merepotkan semuanya… saya juga manusia biasa yang masih harus banyak belajar…. Buat seseorang yang sudah memutuskan kontaknya dengan saya, saya berdoa untuk segala kemudahan dalam setiap hal yang kamu lakukan. Ingat? Itu janji saya.

Oke chap depan saya usahakan ada lemonnya. Saya juga gak yakin sih, bisa ngetik lemon.. hahaha.. wahhh.. kayaknya udah kepanjangan nih..

Saya sudahi dulu ya… sampai ketemu di chap depan..

Salam Katak, Ara-kun.

Pooooffffphh….


End file.
